Taking Over Me
by diablosflame
Summary: Shizuru Viola has existed for over a millennium. Every century she searches for the reincarnation of her true love, Michio. This century her spirit inhabits Natsuki Kruger, a young motorcycle mechanic who has no idea what Shizuru is. Can she see past the monster that is Shizuru Viola? Can Shizuru find what she loved about Michio in Natsuki?
1. Chapter 1

When a Feeling Overtakes You

The alley stank, as all alleys inevitably do, of garbage and human refuse. She waited alone, her clothes dark, her eyes focused, her senses sharpened over a millennia of living and hunting. She sensed them long before she saw them, three men in their mid-twenties, all three inebriated and neither of them were armed. She hid behind a dumpster, her ears perked up at the sounds of their conversation. "Fuck you, man, you don't know what it's like." It seemed that they were in the midst of an argument.

They turned the corner into the alley, neither of them sensed her behind the dumpster when they walked past, too embroiled in their argument to stop what happened next. She was on them in seconds, the first she subdued with a palm strike to the back of his neck. He grunted as he fell unconscious, the other two turned at the sound of the noise to see a young woman, no more than twenty in appearance, grab one of them and slam his head into the wall beside him just hard enough to knock him unconscious. The last turned to run, but with super-human speed she threw him to the ground and held his wrists over his head. He kicked at her, but she slammed her head into his knocking him out.

With her three adversaries subdued she began her grim task. She buried her fangs into the last man she had brought down, drinking just enough of his blood to cause him to lose memory of the event. She went to each in turn and performed the same ritual, afterwards she manipulated the bodies around each other to make it seem as if they had gotten into a fight. Two bite marks on their necks were the only sign she had ever been there.

She left the alleyway and walked down the street, she drew a few glances from the bar crowds but a stern look from her red eyes kept it at just looks. A feeling suddenly overtook her, like an alarm clock that rang through her blood. _Dawn is coming, I need to get home._ She turned down an abandoned alley, checked to make sure no one was looking and jumped to the roof. She ran along the rooftops at full speed, feeling the rush as the wind whipped through her brown hair. The buildings passed beneath her as she nearly flew across the city and landed on the patio of her apartment, opening the door and falling into her bed before the sun rose and she slipped off into her day sleep.

People think vampires don't dream, but she certainly does. Her dreams take her back a millennium, to when she was still human. She feels the sun on her face, the feel of the grass beneath her feet and the smell of the ocean breeze as it wafts across the field. "Shizuru." The voice, even to this day, can send shivers down her spine. She turned around and looked into green eyes, "Michio." Those eyes pierced her, through her dream and into her reality, "Let's go to the beach."

Shizuru doesn't remember the beach, all she can remember is Michio's soft hands in her own, the way the wind blew her dark hair around her face, a tender kiss while laying in the sand. She remembers the walk home, a kiss goodnight, the cold hands that grabbed her shoulders. The night that she became a monster.

Her eyes snapped open, the total darkness a comfort to her as it always was. The hunger soon followed, her only companion for the last century of her un-life. She had lived in Texas since the civil war, she owned property across the state, the apartment in Austin she woke up in was one of her favorites. She left the windowless room built in the center of the apartment and fell into the most comfortable couch she had ever owned, and turned on the television.

It had taken her many years for her to adjust to the television. She still had to be careful of what she watched, even the sight of blood on the screen could trigger her blood lust causing the end of many of her television sets. She cycled through the channels, found nothing on that she liked and could not stifle the hunger anymore.

She went through her dressers and closets and found a suitable outfit, a backless black dress and heels, and decided to go to a night club for her next meal. She knew of a place downtown with access to some dark alleyways where she could feed on the, more often than not, men that would immediately fall to her grace and good looks. The club, Pantomime, was busy this day, but the dress and heels helped her easily gain entry.

She sat at the bar and was immediately offered drinks by several of the patrons, who all received a smile and a rejection. She was looking around the bar when she noticed something, or rather someone, that made her heart stop. She was alone, her dark hair hung to the leather pants she wore, her leather jacket fit loose over the tight shirt she wore underneath. No matter how many men walked in her direction, all returned empty handed. Who could resist such a prize? Shizuru ordered a drink and approached her, catching eyes with her as she leaned against the table. Her eyes stopped Shizuru's heart again, the purest emerald green eyes she had seen in a century. _Could it be you?_ "Michio," she breathed, catching an odd glance from the woman. "I think you have me confused with someone, my name is Natsuki."

"Natsuki." She tasted her name as it left her tongue, delicious. "May I ask what brings you here alone?" Natsuki sighed and took a sip of her drink, "I was supposed to be here with a man, but he stood me up." Shizuru lowered her head, "Yeah, me too," she lied. Natsuki looked at her, waved towards the other seat, "Do you want to sit down, talk for a while?" Shizuru's smile threatened to reveal her fangs, "I would love that. My name is Shizuru, by the way. Shizuru Viola." The other woman took another long drink, "Natsuki Kruger."

They talked for hours, before either of them knew it two o'clock rolled around and Natsuki yawned, "Wow, it's gotten late." Natsuki stood up and Shizuru followed. "I should really get back." Shizuru wasn't ready to let her leave yet, "How are you getting home?" Natsuki shrugged, "It's not far, I was just going to walk." Shizuru walked with her, "I could walk you home, it's probably safer if we walk together." Natsuki opened her jacket just enough for Shizuru to see the handle of the pistol she carried, "I have this, I'm not worried about it."

They were outside Pantomime, Shizuru's expression grew somber, "Okay, I guess this is goodbye." Natsuki pulled out a business card and handed it to her, "I like talking to you. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable with you. Call me if you want to hang out, or something." Shizuru took the card and skimmed it. _Natsuki M. Kruger, Texas Custom Bikes_ "You work on motorcycles?" Natsuki smiled, "We'll have this conversation next time, I really need to get some sleep. Goodbye Shizuru." Shizuru watched the young woman walk away, "Goodbye Natsuki." _Until next time._

Shizuru walked down an alleyway towards her apartment. When the hunger struck, she realized that she hadn't thought about feeding for the whole time she was with Natsuki. _Michio, have I found you again?_ She noticed a homeless man lying on a broken down box in an abandoned corner of the alley. She looked around her, saw no one was watching and buried her fangs into the man, taking a bit more blood than she meant to. She wiped her mouth and the alarm in her body went off, telling her that she had to get home.

She ran across the rooftops, making it into her windowless room and falling into her bed well before the sun rose. She thought about her encounter with Natsuki and a feeling rose in her that hadn't in a century, not since she had seen Michio's ghost last. She grew flush and her hand found it's way down to an area she hadn't used in years, her soft moans and growls filled the room as she felt a wave of euphoria overtake her, followed by the sunrise and her fall into her day sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You Don't Remember Me, But I Remember You

Natsuki threw her head back and wiped sweat from her brow, she focused intently on the heat she held in her hand. She loved the feel of it, the smell of it, the act of it. Carefully she put the blow torch to the metal tubing, severing it cleanly in two. "Natsuki." Takeda's voice infuriated her, but she kept her voice even, "What?" The dark haired man rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm sorry I had to bail on you last night. Maybe I can make it up to you tonight?" Natsuki set the metal tubing aside and grabbed another, "No, you had your chance. Plus I met someone last night."

Takeda's voice rose, "You mean to tell me, that I finally get a date with you and you end up fucking some other dude?" Natsuki spun around and threw Takeda against the wall, holding the still burning torch close to his face, "First off, I finally relent and agree to go out with you and you fucking stand me up," she growled at him, "second, I didn't fuck anybody, and third she's not a man, so there."

Natsuki turned around and started cutting again. "So you play for the other team, now?" The tubing hit the ground with a clang, "I've never felt as comfortable with anyone as I do around her. It's like I've known her all my life, like we can talk about anything." Takeda started tweaking the engine on their latest design, "Is she hot?" Natsuki looked at him cross, "She's beautiful. Classically beautiful, long brown hair, smooth skin and pale. Really pale, like a cadaver or something." She had stopped working while she spoke, and only realized it when Takeda pointed it out, "She's really gotten to you, hasn't she." Natsuki looked down at her hands, then threw a wrench at Takeda's head, "Shut up, get back to work."

Natsuki had ridden her personal bike home, a self customized Ducati, and was taking her coat off when her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello." Silence over the phone so she tried again, "Hello?" A minute passed before she heard a voice say softly, "Hello?" She immediately recognized the voice of the woman whom she had met the previous night, "Hi." The woman on the other side of the phone sounded confused, "Natsuki?" Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Yeah." Another minute passed, "This is Shizuru." Natsuki rolled her eyes, "I know, I remember you." Shizuru sounded happier, "Really?" Natsuki chuckled, "Yes, really. What are you doing?"

Shizuru had to think about it, "Laying on my couch, there's nothing good on tv." Natsuki kicked her shoes off and fell into her own couch, "Is there ever anymore?" Shizuru sighed, "I don't know, I'm really new to this whole tv thing. I didn't even know how to use a phone until I called you. I called a few different places before you answered, they seemed kind of mad." Natsuki laughed aloud again imagining Shizuru apologizing for dialing the wrong number, "How have you never used a phone before?" Shizuru coughed, "Never mind that, what are you doing?" Natsuki unzipped her work pants and slid them to the floor, "Lying on the couch in my underwear." Shizuru coughed again, "Oh, really. Am I interrupting something? I can call later." Natsuki chuckled, "It's fine, unless you have something against talking to me in my underwear."

She heard nothing for over a minute, "Shizuru?" She heard a "Hmmm," in reply. "Are you okay?" Shizuru sounded a little breathless, "Yes, I was just thinking about something." Natsuki felt a little hot, "What about?" Shizuru sounded a little more out of breath, "Hey, do you want to meet up later?" Natsuki's hand slid across her stomach and downwards, "Yeah, where do you want to go?" Natsuki was losing herself in her thoughts, before her fingers could lose control she wrestled herself back to the phone. Shizuru answered, "Wherever you will be."

Natsuki blushed, "How about Pantomime, say midnight?" Little did Natsuki know that Shizuru's head lay on a pillow after finishing what she had just stopped herself from doing, "Okay, I just need to shower. See you then." _Me too, a cold shower._ "Okay, bye Shizuru."

Natsuki showered and rode her Ducati downtown, finding a parking space only half an hour after arriving, a personal record. She walked down the streets towards Pantomime, her riding suit catching a lot of unwanted attention. She shrugged it off as she walked into the club, the crowd wasn't so dense on a Tuesday and she spotted Shizuru almost instantly. She was wearing a sleek black dress with a slit showing her pale, silken legs. She saw Natsuki and smiled, her crimson eyes filled with mirth and an emotion she hadn't seen in other women, hunger.

She sat across from Shizuru, "Hey." Shizuru asked her what she wanted to drink. "Crown and coke." Shizuru didn't even have to signal the waitress, who went to get the drink with gusto. When she returned with it she leaned a little too far over the table, flashing her breasts towards Shizuru. Natsuki snarled and the waitress backed up and walked away angry, Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, "Thanks, they can get annoying sometimes." Natsuki took a long drink, "They. How often does that happen?" Shizuru thought about it, "Counting men and women...all the time."

Shizuru changed the subject, "So, you work on motorcycles, let's talk about that." Natsuki unzipped and took off her jacket, she wore a simple tank top underneath. Shizuru hid her glance behind a question, "What is it you love about motorcycles?" Natsuki undid her hair tie, letting her dark hair fall to her back, "The power, I guess. The feel of the engine between my legs, the rush of speed, the freedom of the open road. I remember the first time I rode one. I was in high school and I was seeing this guy, he was older and I didn't really like him but I really wanted to ride his motorcycle. I remember how pissed he got when I stole it from him."

Natsuki started laughing to herself, Shizuru loved the sense of mischief in her, it reminded her of Michio. _If Michio were alive, she would love motorcycles. And you, Natsuki._ "After that I spent years working on motorcycles, then I got hired at Texas Customs and I've been there ever since." Shizuru took a sip of the drink in front of her, Natsuki was completely unaware of the very inhuman liquid in Shizuru's glass that she had taken from a blood bank. "You seem so passionate. I like that...about you."

Natsuki smiled, "But enough about me, tell me something about you. Where are you from?" Shizuru hadn't prepared an answer for this question, "My family is from Italy." _It was the Roman Empire back then._ "I came to America to study." _During the Civil War._ "And I fell in love with the culture of America, so I stayed." _For a couple hundred years._ Shizuru finished her drink. "I'm gonna get another, do you want one too? What were you drinking?" Shizuru shook her head, "No thanks, I'm fine."

Shizuru watched Natsuki walk away, noticing a particular way she would kick her foot occasionally. _You don't remember me, but I remember you. I'll just have to try harder to convince you to stay with me, this time._ Natsuki returned with another drink and they continued their talk until three in the morning, when Natsuki yawned and looked at her phone. "Again, man I really lose track of time when I talk to you." Shizuru stood up, "It is getting late, perhaps you should go home." Natsuki walked her out of the club, "How are you getting home? I have my bike parked down the street, I could take you." Shizuru shook her head, "No, that won't be necessary, I can just walk home." Natsuki grabbed her hand, noticing how cold it felt, "Let me take you home, I'll feel better knowing you're safe. Where do you live?" Shizuru held her hand, "Duval and forty fifth street." Shizuru followed Natsuki down the street, "That's not far, and with how fast I drive we'll be there in no time."

They walked the two blocks to Natsuki's bike and she tossed Shizuru the spare helmet she carried, "Have you ever ridden a bike before?" Shizuru shrugged. "Then get ready to live. Just hold on tight and try to lean when I do." She got on the bike and Shizuru sat behind her, when it came on the vibration of the engine ran up her legs which, coupled with Natsuki's close proximity, caused a sensation in Shizuru that she couldn't ignore. The bike took off and Natsuki took a corner a little faster than she wanted to, relishing the feel of the ride. She felt Shizuru's hands tighten around her waist, Shizuru pulled closer to her and put her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Underneath the helmet Shizuru was breathing heavily, her urges slowly overtaking her common sense. She pulled Natsuki closer and started moving her hips against the seat, Natsuki noticed and her own heart rate went up.

This continued the entire ride, when Natsuki pulled into the driveway Shizuru nearly jumped out of the seat. Natsuki took her helmet off then took the helmet Shizuru wore off, putting it back where it was. "Did you have a good time, tonight?" Natsuki sarcastically thought of saying, _It seems like you sure did._ "Yeah, I always like talking to you. We should do it again, sometime." Faster than she could see, Natsuki felt Shizuru press close to her, their lips touched for a mere second and then she was gone. Shizuru waved behind her as she ran up the stairs, "I've gotta go, bye Natsuki." Natsuki put two fingers up to her lips where Shizuru had just kissed her, _That happened, right? I didn't just imagine it. Dammit, am I really falling for this woman?_ She returned to her bike and rode away thinking about Shizuru and about how she didn't want to go to work in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolf Lady and the Snake Charmer

Natsuki got off from one of the worst days she had ever had at Texas Customs. She wasn't paying attention and had cut her forearm open on a sharp piece of metal. After bandaging it and getting a tetanus shot, she was unable to get any serious work done, and so she left in a foul mood. To make matters worse, she hadn't heard from Shizuru in a week, thinking about it made her cranky.

She slammed the door to her apartment closed and her white wolf, Duran, raised it's head and looked at her. "Sorry, boy, I'm just a little pissed today." She threw her bag on the couch and fell onto it, Duran got up and put his head in her lap. She pet him on his head and under his ears, "You're affectionate today, aren't you boy?" Duran whined, licking at her bandages, "It's nothing, I just cut myself on a manifold, that's all."

Her phone rang and she looked at the ID, _Shizuru_. "It's been a while since you called." She heard silence for a moment, "Natsuki?" Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's me Shizuru." Shizuru heard the exasperation in her voice, "I'm sorry, I'm still not good with these things." Natsuki sighed away from the phone, "It's okay, I know that. So, did you want to do something tonight?" Shizuru smiled behind the phone, "What exactly did Natsuki have in mind?" Natsuki blushed behind her phone, "I don't know, drinks and talking late into the night." Shizuru kept the disappointment from her voice, "Pantomime, then?" Natsuki thought about it, "No, how about your place?"

Shizuru froze and was silent for a full minute, "My place?" Natsuki started to wonder if she had lost her, "Yeah, I could use a nice, quiet night. It's been a rough day." Shizuru thought about it, "Okay, do you remember where it is?" Natsuki had to remember, "Yeah, Duval and forty fifth." Shizuru responded, "It's the fifth floor." Natsuki asked, "What room number?" Shizuru smirked, "The entire floor, Natsuki." Natsuki was stunned, "The entire floor?" Shizuru chuckled, "Yes, Natsuki, just take the elevator. I'll be waiting." Natsuki hung up the phone, _A whole floor, how rich are you?_

Natsuki was a little sore after the long ride to Shizuru's apartment, she hit the button for the fifth floor not knowing what to expect. The doors opened and she stepped out into a large room that took up the space of four apartments. If she was awestruck by the size of the apartment, her mind was blown when she noticed what appeared to be an indoor pool with a tree growing out of it. On the other side sat a lone couch in front of a massive flat screen tv that seemed to take over a wall of the room.

Shizuru walked out of a door in the center of the room in a t-shirt and shorts, "Hey, what do you think?" Natsuki had trouble speaking, "This is amazing. Are you rich or something?" Shizuru gave Natsuki a quick hug, "If you mean money, I have enough." Shizuru handed Natsuki a glass of red wine. "How much is enough?" Shizuru walked towards the indoor swamp and muttered, "Several...hundred...million dollars."

Natsuki missed it because she was looking intently at Shizuru's backside. _That is one big ass..._ she looked up at the tree and saw what at first she thought was a branch turn it's head look at her with reptilian green eyes, _snake_. Shizuru reached up and clicked her tongue three times, "Kiyohime, give me a hug." The fifteen-foot long snake wound itself up Shizuru's arm until it encircled her entire body. Shizuru turned to Natsuki who was struggling not to turn and run, "Kiyohime is a Burmese python, one of the six largest snakes in the world. She has been my friend for a long time." She held Kiyohime's head towards Natsuki who cringed to spite herself, "Come on, pet her." Natsuki took three steps back, "It's a her?" Shizuru's expression angered, "She is a charming lady, will you pet her, already?" Natsuki slowly held her hand out towards her, but Kiyohime flicked her tongue and she pulled back, "Ah, I can't do it." Shizuru frowned and set Kiyohime on the ground, "Will you go to the other room? Thanks." Kiyohime slid across the floor and around the corner, sparing a sad look for Natsuki who fell onto the couch with a sigh.

Shizuru sat beside her and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until she settled on an old movie. Shizuru downed her entire glass of blood in one drink, "Natsuki I have a secret to tell you." Natsuki looked at her seriously, "What is it?" Shizuru held Natsuki's hands, "I am attracted to you." Natsuki's face was blank, "Really, I never knew." Shizuru smiled, "Really, I thought I was pretty obvious." Natsuki's face didn't change, "That was sarcasm, I knew that. I had to clean the seat on my bike after that time I took you home." Shizuru blushed, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time and I'm easily excited."

Natsuki sighed, "I don't know, Shizuru. I've never been with a woman before, but I know that I've never felt more comfortable with anyone in my whole life. What I'm trying to say is, I'm willing to give it a try." Shizuru smiled and gave Natsuki a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Well then I'll just have to convince you." Shizuru placed a soft kiss on Natsuki's lips, Natsuki returned the kiss and put her arms around Shizuru. Shizuru threw her legs over Natsuki's and put her arms around Natsuki's neck, deepening the kiss.

Natsuki suddenly pulled away, "The snake is staring at me." Shizuru looked and saw that, indeed, Kiyohime had peeked her head around the corner and was looking in their general direction, "She's not staring at you." She started kissing Natsuki's neck, but Natsuki stopped her, "No, it's staring at me like it wants to strangle me. It doesn't like that I'm touching you, or something." Shizuru groaned, "Natsuki, why are you so afraid? Did you have a bad experience with a snake once?" Shizuru's eyes widened and she gasped, "I have an idea."

Shizuru ran into the other room and practically drug Kiyohime with her. After a few minutes she came out with the snake wrapped around her, and nothing else. "You don't like snakes because of a bad experience, so maybe a good experience can counteract that." Natsuki's eyes grew wider than her face, "What are you wearing under that snake?" Shizuru sat beside Natsuki, "Nothing." Seeing Shizuru's mostly naked body lit a fire inside her that she had never felt so intensely. "Go on, pet her." Natsuki slowly reached her hand out and pet Kiyohime on the top of her head, the snake just flicked her tongue at her. "Huh, that wasn't so bad." Shizuru kissed Natsuki, "See, I told you so."

Shizuru went back to her room to change, she called to the other room, "So tell me about your bad day." Natsuki walked over and stood in the doorway of her room, noticing that it had no windows. "I cut my arm open on a manifold and I couldn't finish the engine I've been working on. It kinda pissed me off. You know, it feels like a coffin in here." Shizuru shook her head as she walked to the couch, "I won't go back." Natsuki looked confused as she sat beside her on the couch, "What? Anyway, I'm glad I came over, I really needed to relax." Shizuru lay her head on Natsuki's shoulder, "You always said that you felt like you could relax with me." Natsuki looked even more confused, "What are you taking about?" Shizuru shook her head, "I mean, I'm glad that you can relax with me."

Shizuru and Natsuki cuddled on the couch until the wee hours of the morning. Before she knew it, her inner alarm went off and Shizuru went into panic mode. "Natsuki, tonight was great and thank you for accepting my feelings, but it's getting late and I have an important meeting tomorrow. Can you see yourself out?" Before Natsuki could argue, Shizuru kissed her then nearly flew into the sealed room in the center of the apartment. _Weird_. Kiyohime had crawled back onto her branch and was herself going to sleep when Natsuki pushed the button for the first floor and started up her motorcycle. She kept mulling over the strange events of the evening. _I do enjoy her company, and I can't deny that she is sexy as hell. Still, I don't know._

Natsuki opened her door and slipped her boots off as she walked, throwing herself onto her bed. Duran jumped in next to her and she threw her arms around him. "Burmese python, why can't she just have a wolf like any regular person."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: NSFW**

There's A First Time for Everything (and it's usually the best time)

"Natsuki." Natsuki lay naked on her bed, red eyes staring seductively into hers. "You'll be mine forever." Cold hands felt their way down her body, until they found her center. A tongue on her neck stoked the fire that built within her. Deft fingers entered her and her body responded. "Forever." She felt teeth pierce her neck sending waves of ecstasy through her body. Her cries and moans pierced the deep darkness of the windowless room they made love in, until she could take no more and her body exploded into the strongest orgasm she had ever felt. "Forever."

Natsuki awoke in her bed, a thin sheet of sweat covering her skin. _Wow, I've never had a dream like that._ She tried to move but her sheets stuck to her, _Maybe I should change the sheets._ Her phone rang and she looked at the ID, Shizuru. _Speak of the devil._ "Hello." A little static came over the line, "Did I wake you?" Natsuki sat up a little groggy, "No, I just had a weird dream." She could hear Shizuru's smirk over the phone, "Was I in it?" Natsuki blushed, "Maybe. How was your trip?" Shizuru sighed, "I hate traveling." Natsuki got out of her and stumbled to the kitchen in the dark, "You have a private plane, Shizuru, it's not like you fly coach."

Natsuki poured herself a glass of milk and started making herself a sandwich, "Natsuki?" She shouldered the phone awkwardly while putting mayonnaise on bread, "I miss you." Silence over the phone, "I miss you too." She put the sandwich together and took a bite, "How long are you over there?" Shizuru sighed loudly, "Until Friday. I should be home by Saturday." Natsuki took another bite of her sandwich, "This is going to be a long week." Shizuru's voice quickened, "I've got to go, I'll see you soon. Bye, Natsuki." She hung up, "Bye Shizuru."

The week was indeed long for Natsuki, and she breathed a sigh of relief when five o'clock came around and she was ready for the weekend. What she wasn't ready for was Takeda's choice of conversation, "How's your girlfriend?" Natsuki grew agitated, "Fine, she's been in New York the whole week." Takeda opened the door for her, "So when's the ceremony, and who's gonna be your best man?" Natsuki spun around and faced Takeda, "Look, I get it. You're pissed that I got with her and not you, I get that. But if you keep acting like a bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass. Grow a pair and deal with it." She left Takeda speechless as she revved her bike down the street at high speed.

She caught herself doing well above the speed limit. _I'm really wound up, today. I need to relax._ She pulled into her apartment complex and threw her door open, falling face first into the couch. Duran happily ran up and licked Natsuki's face, she turned over and Duran put his front paws on her chest. "Oof, hey you're too heavy for that." She looked into Duran's red eyes and was reminded of someone, "I wonder if she made it home okay." She thought about getting up and making some dinner, but didn't get to it before she fell asleep on the couch.

She woke up to her phone ringing, _Dammit Shizuru, you've gotta stop waking me up._ She tried to say "Hello" but didn't quite get there. "I'm sorry, did I wake you again? Were you having another naughty dream about me?" Natsuki was confused, as she found she usually was talking to Shizuru, "What? No, how did you know about that. Did you make it into town alright?" She could hear Shizuru's blush, "Was Natsuki worried about me?" Natsuki's turn to blush, "A little." Shizuru awwed and Natsuki's blush deepened. "Natsuki, I have a surprise for you. Come to my place." Shizuru hung up and Natsuki was intrigued enough to change into a pair of jeans and shirt and drove to Shizuru's house.

She walked out of the elevator to an apartment lit only by candles and a table with a candelabra and two plates on it. Shizuru walked out of the kitchen with a plate of food, "Natsuki, you're just in time." Natsuki walked to the table dumbstruck, Shizuru set the food down and kissed her, "What is this?" Shizuru pulled out a chair for Natsuki, "A date, I got in yesterday and I thought I'd do something nice for you." Natsuki sat down and Shizuru put a steak in front of her, "You do like steak, don't you?" Natsuki drooled, "Who doesn't?"

Shizuru sat down across from her and dug into the rare and bloody slab of meat she had bought in an underground shop in New York. Natsuki dug into hers, a slab of traditional cow cooked medium rare, "So, how was your trip?" Shizuru wiped some blood from her chin, "I don't like that place. The food isn't as good as it is here, though it is easier to get." Natsuki took a sip from her glass, "Yeah, twenty-four hour restaurants and what not. So, if I may ask, what do you do for a living?"

Shizuru swallowed, "I play the stock market, and I own property that nets me a tidy income. I travel to New York once a year to meet my stockbroker. I sold a few shares and made a few million, enough to keep me around for a while." Natsuki smirked, "So you live off of other people's money, like a vampire." Shizuru almost choked on the piece of meat she had been chewing, "Now that is a harsh accusation, Natsuki." The hurt on Shizuru's face was apparent, "I didn't mean it like that, it was just a joke." Shizuru stood from the table, "If you'll excuse me." Shizuru ran to the bathroom leaving Natsuki to sit and ponder the harsh effect her seemingly simple words had had.

Shizuru threw water in her face. _You had to know this would't work. She's rejected you every time she finds out what you are. This one will be no different._ She sobbed lightly, making sure that Natsuki wouldn't hear. _How could she love a monster like you. You kill and consume people like her._ Shizuru slammed her fist into the porcelain, cracking it. "That's not true. I haven't killed in years." _But you have, and she will hate you for it._

After a short while Shizuru got herself together and left the bathroom. She found Natsuki waiting for her at the door, "I'm sorry, Natsuki." As soon as the words left her mouth, Natsuki had filled it with her tongue in a passionate kiss that took Shizuru's breath away. Natsuki let her go and held her so she wouldn't fall on her weakened knees. "No, I'm sorry." Shizuru threw her arms around her neck and kissed her, "Natsuki, will you carry me to my bed?" Natsuki looked down at her, "Only if you forgive me." Shizuru met her mirthful gaze, "Kiss me like that again, and I'll forgive you for anything."

Natsuki lifted Shizuru, who was abnormally light for her size, and carried her into the room with no windows. She deposited her cargo on the bed, who looked up at her with lustful eyes, "Was that kiss as far as you wanted to go?" Natsuki leaned over and kissed her again, longer and deeper than before. She pulled away and started kissing her neck, "I've never done this before." Shizuru grabbed her shoulders and flipped them so that she straddled Natsuki, "Then maybe I should lead."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki's shirt off then started kissing down her neck, earning pleasurable moans from her partner. Shizuru worked on unclasping her bra, which came lose quickly and she tossed it to the side. She set to work on Natsuki's breasts with her mouth, who started to rub against Shizuru's leg.

Shizuru unbuttoned Natsuki's pants and pulled them away, leaving her in only a simple pair of panties, which would soon meet a similar fate. Natsuki unzipped the back of Shizuru's dress and she slipped out of it, taking off her own bra leaving her as naked as the woman on the bed. "Is this what you want, Natsuki?" Natsuki sat up and pulled Shizuru into a kiss, lowering her onto the bed after her, "I didn't know until this moment, but yes I want you."

Cold hands found their way to her center, teased her very core, "Will you be mine, forever?" They entered her and her cries pierced the night, her answer a bold, passionate "Yes". She distantly remembered her dream, but it couldn't pierce the fog that Shizuru's fingers were putting around her mind as her body responded with a violent orgasm. She lay down next to Shizuru, who kissed her, "Was that informative?". Natsuki pushed her back to the bed and mounted her, "Yeah, I'm a pretty quick study."

She tore Shizuru's panties from her and entered her until she could take no more and her growls and moans filled the room and she lay back down as spent as Natsuki was. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru, who responded in kind, and they lay together trying to catch their breaths. Natsuki recovered first, "Does this mean we're like girlfriends now?" Shizuru snuggled closer, "I like the term lovers, sounds sexier."

They lay together until Shizuru's sunrise alarm went off. _Oh, crap._ She quickly shut the door and lay back down, falling into her day sleep with Natsuki still in the same bed. _Whatever you do, Natsuki, please don't open that door**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

What's Done In The Dark, Will Come to the Light

Natsuki awoke in the mid-afternoon, though she couldn't tell lying in the pure darkness of Shizuru's windowless bedroom. She felt Shizuru's weight pressed against her and remembered the events of the previous night. _That got way out of hand. One minute I was ready to apologize and the next all that had happened. Who would have thought my passions would run so deep._

She tried to move but Shizuru's weight held her arm, she finally managed to dislodge it but she was unable to wake Shizuru who slept through the entire event. _Geez, you sleep like the dead._ She searched for her pants and found them, reaching into the back pocket and pulling out her phone, 3:11. Her first thought, _Oh, shit, I missed work today._ She checked her phone again, _Saturday? Thank god, I don't know if I could've explained this over the phone._

She put on some of her clothes and reached for the handle on the door, but something inside of her, something from a memory that she couldn't possibly have, told her not to open that door. _Whatever you do, Michio, please don't open that door._ Her hand hovered over the handle, she needed to use the bathroom, but something inside said that bad things would happen if she opened the door. She compromised, opening the door only a sliver, so that she could squeeze out of the door but allowed no light any further into the room than necessary.

She finished in the bathroom and sat on Shizuru's couch, thumbing through the channels on her tv. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kiyohime sprawled out on a tree limb asleep. _Nocturnal, huh? Just like your owner._ She felt her stomach rumble and walked to the fridge, when she opened it she found the door was stocked with wine bottles full of what appeared to be a thick red wine. She found a few wrapped packages of a strange looking bloody meat and some eggs and bacon labeled, **For Natsuki.** _Did she have breakfast in mind, too. Or did she just foresee this scenario. Ah well, better than nothing._

After searching she found a couple of skillets and had turned on the stove. The bacon was sizzling well and the eggs were already on a plate when she opened the fridge and looked for something to drink. She thought about reaching for a wine bottle, but an instinct told her not to. Instead she found a quart of orange juice, also labeled **For Natsuki**. _You've thought of everything, haven't you?_

She ate in front of the tv watching some inane reality show. When she was finished she cleaned the plate, glass and skillets and checked her phone again, 8:00. _She should be long up by now. I wonder if something's wrong._

Shizuru's eyes snapped open right at sundown, she felt next to her and was a bit disappointed that she was alone in her bed. Her door opened and she sat up when a half-clothed Natsuki entered, "Hey, did you sleep well?" She lay beside Shizuru who kissed her on the lips, "Yes, thanks to you." Natsuki put her arms around Shizuru and was startled when Shizuru started nuzzling her neck, "I'm hungry..." Her voice was a growl and it made Natsuki shiver, "Well, I can make something for you, if you want. I just ate so..." Shizuru started kissing then licking her neck, causing her to gasp, "So hungry..."

Natsuki was becoming aroused, her breathing quickened, "What are you talking about?" She felt Shizuru's teeth on her neck and her arousal grew stronger, "Just a taste. It won't hurt, right? I'm just so hungry..." Natsuki gained a measure of sense back and pulled Shizuru away from her neck, asking her softly "What do you want, Shizuru?" Shizuru lay panting on the bed, "Go to...refrigerator...wine bottle...and a glass." Natsuki got up quickly, "I'll bring two." Shizuru adamantly shook her head, "No, it's special a special drink. I have certain...dietary needs. You can't drink any, it would make you sick."

Natsuki reluctantly did as asked and returned with the bottle and a glass. Shizuru filled the glass and downed it in one gulp, refilled it and did it again. Natsuki rested her hand on Shizuru's forehead, she never remembered her skin being that cold, "Are you okay, Shizuru?" Shizuru's breathing evened and she lay back on her pillow, "Yes, I feel much better now." Natsuki had a worried look on her face, "Are you sure? You look really pale." Shizuru nodded, "I'm fine."

Natsuki went to stand up when strong hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bed. "Natsuki, I have something to tell you. Something I should have said before." She looked up into Natsuki's green eyes and Natsuki saw something she never thought she would ever see in Shizuru, fear. "Natsuki, I...I'm scared that you'll leave me when I tell you." Natsuki kissed her forehead, "I understand, and when you're ready to tell me I'll be ready to listen." In her mind Natsuki thought it had something to do with her illness. _If that's what this is all about, then you've got nothing to worry about, Shizuru. I'll stay with you_. Natsuki got up and started putting clothes on, "Come on, let's go to Pantomime tonight, forget all this stuff and just talk like we used to." Shizuru smiled and grabbed some clothes, "I'm going to shower then, if you care to join me." Natsuki smelled herself and followed, "Yeah, might be a good idea."

An hour later and they walked into Pantomime. "Yo, Natsuki." She turned to the voice and alone at a table sat Takeda, he noticed Shizuru, "Is this the one you were talking about?" Shizuru strode up and shook his hand, "Hi, Shizuru Viola, nice to meet you." Takeda's eyes grew wide when he shook her hand, "Takeda Masashi, Natsuki's coworker. Wow, I mean...wow. Natsuki said you were beautiful, but you are gorgeous. I would go gay for you." Natsuki glared at him, "Takeda." Takeda let go of her hand, "Sorry, Natsuki, but if I had to choose between her and you, it'd be her all the way." Natsuki's glare intensified and Shizuru laughed to see it, "Takeda, are you here alone?"

He pointed over to the bar, "No, I'm here with some of the guys from work, they're over at the bar." Natsuki and Shizuru sat down at the table, "Why aren't you with them?" Takeda turned back to face the table, "I don't really like the bar scene, it's too fake, you know. Like you can't make any real connections with these people, and there's always strings attached. It's way too much hassle." He looked over and Shizuru, "Though I guess you got pretty lucky, huh Natsuki?" Natsuki flagged down a waitress and Shizuru looked a little upset.

The waitress ambled over and Natsuki ordered her drink, then it came to Shizuru's turn. "Are you new here?" The waitress nodded, "Yep, it's my first day." Shizuru lowered her head, "Can I get an EXTRA Bloody Mary. You're boss, her name is Harada, correct." The waitress nodded. "Tell her it's for Shizuru Viola, it's my special." The waitress wrote her name down, "How do you know Chie?" Shizuru smiled for the first time since walking in, "She's my employee, I own this place."

Natsuki, Takeda and several other people in the area turned their heads and the waitress walked off, "Well I'll get right on that, ma'am." Natsuki looked at Shizuru, "I didn't know you owned Pantomime." Several other people started to crowd her, Natsuki stood up and most of them backed off, "I told you, Natsuki, I own a lot of important property." Shizuru pulled Natsuki back to her seat and held her hand under the table.

The waitress returned with their drinks and set Shizuru's down in front of her full of the same red liquid she had in her fridge. She took a sip of it and set it back down, "I own a couple of nightclubs, but this one is my favorite. It's why you met me here." Takeda smirked, "Rich and good looking, damn Kruger you hit the jackpot." Natsuki took a long drink. "Don't forget to mention that I'm great in bed." Natsuki coughed that entire drink back up, "Shizuru, he didn't need to know that." Shizuru laughed, "But it's true, I didn't hear you complaining." Natsuki blushed, "Shizuru, stop it."

Takeda laughed a bit, "You seem happy, Natsuki. I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much before." He took a sip of his drink and set it back down, "You should try to keep this one around." Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "You see that, we got his blessing." Natsuki shrugged and returned to staring down anyone who eyed Shizuru.

The rest of the night passed and Shizuru and Natsuki left the bar together. They got on her bike and she drove to Shizuru's apartment. Shizuru dismounted and returned the helmet she wore, Natsuki flipped the mask on her helmet up and gave her a kiss, "You sure I can't stay?" Shizuru almost pulled her off of the bike and into another kiss, "I wish you could, but I have to be in bed before the sun comes up." Natsuki grew thoughtful, "Look, if something is wrong then I want to know. Just tell me, Shizuru."

Shizuru sighed, "Natsuki, if I stay out while the sun is up I will die. I guess you could say I'm allergic to the sun's rays, as soon as it starts to come up I lose consciousness and only once it sets again do I wake back up. Natsuki, I'm a vampire." Natsuki stared at her, "Is that the best you can do?" Shizuru gave her an uncomprehending look. "If you're going to dump me, at least have the balls to say it straight, instead of feeding me this line of bullshit." Shizuru balled her fists, "That's not it at all. All these times you've seen me drink, it's been blood, Natsuki. All the times we met were at night. Last night I was worried that you were going to open my bedroom door and accidentally kill me before I told you all of this."

Natsuki started laughing, "Is this your game, then? You get some poor girl to sleep with you just so you can drop her with some stupid line. I should have known this was too good to be true." The alarm rang through Shizuru's head, "That's not true, I really do love you, Natsuki." Natsuki turned the bike back on, "Whatever." Shizuru grabbed her wrist, "I'll prove it to you. I trust you to save me, Natsuki."

Natsuki felt Shizuru's grip loosen and she fell suddenly to the floor like a sack of flour. 'Save me, Natsuki.' Natsuki's eyes widened, _Holy shit, was she telling the truth?_ Natsuki hopped off of the bike and picked her up, running with her into the elevator and hitting the button for the penthouse. She carried Shizuru through the apartment as the sun's rays came through the windows. As soon as they touched Shizuru's skin, she blackened and burned. _I've got to hurry._ She slammed through Shizuru's bedroom door and threw her onto the bed, slamming the door shut behind her and falling to her knees beside the bed.

She watched as the burn marks on Shizuru's skin started to heal of their own volition. _A vampire. She's a fucking vampire. What the fuck am I going to do?_


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki's Darkest Secret Revealed

The board meeting for the Department of Defense was almost over. In the front of the auditorium stood three men from the Supernatural Defense Division, a joke amongst the agencies who handled relatively real threats. The SDD were responsible for keeping tabs on supernatural phenomena, but they had never come up with anything conclusive before. A large screen behind them showed several photos, each one recieved a multitude of murmurs and shouted accusations of falsehood. "Gentlemen, I assure that these images are one hundred percent real and that we finally have indisputable evidence of the existence of vampires."

Shizuru awoke in her bed and immediately checked herself, finding no major injuries. _She saved me, but does that mean she accepts me for what I am?_ Shizuru got up and walked to the living room, found her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. Natsuki's voicemail immediately came up, and Shizuru's heart sank like a stone. _This can't be easy for her, she just needs time and time is the one thing I have too much of._ She opened her refrigerator and checked her supply, 'I may have to go hunt, soon.' She heard the elevator doors close and the car ascend to her floor. The doors opened and Natsuki entered, wearing the same clothes she had worn the night before. "Oh, you're up."

Shizuru closed the refrigerator and stood with her back to it, her hands shook nervously, "Thank you for not letting me die, Natsuki." Natsuki noticed her shaky hands, the way her bottom lip trembled, "Yeah, you mean a lot to me. In fact, I've been thinking about you all day." She sat down on the couch, "You're always near my thoughts, it's like you're taking over me."

Shizuru walked to the couch, sat with some distance between them. "Shizuru, there are bad people out there. People who kill with no reason or remorse, people who rob and steal from others, who beat other people so they can feel better about themselves. I've dated some real scum." She closed the distance between them and sat next to Shizuru, took her hands on hers, "You're beautiful, great to talk to and even better in bed. You've been nothing but good to me and I've really come to care for you. If the worst thing about you is that you eat weird food and sleep during the day, then I think I can live with that." She took a smiling Shizuru into her arms and kissed her, "I guess I love you, Shizuru."

Shizuru buried her head into Natsuki's chest, "I've waited a thousand years to hear you say that." Natsuki held Shizuru close, "I don't know what I would do in your situation. Most people don't have to make the choice between life and death like that every day." Shizuru looked up into her eyes, "I never wanted to kill anyone, but sometimes they didn't give me a choice. No one has ever understood that." Natsuki gave her a kiss, "You've done what you had to do, no one can fault you for that. Anyone would have done the same in your place."

Shizuru started kissing her neck, letting her fangs graze Natsuki's skin who moaned and shuddered. "Did you like that?" Natsuki nodded and Shizuru bit her, letting her fangs dig into her flesh. Natsuki became aroused, her body grew hot and she found herself unbuttoning her pants. Some of Natsuki's blood filled Shizuru's mouth and she started drinking, _Just a little won't hurt._

Shizuru stopped before it got out of control and saw that Natsuki was playing with herself, "Is biting a turn on for you?" Natsuki nodded emphatically, "Yeah, it always has been, though I don't really know why. It's my darkest secret." Shizuru smiled at her, "A sexy mechanic who likes being bitten, I'm starting to think I'm the lucky one." Natsuki kissed her fiercely, "Shut up and make love to me." Shizuru started taking off her clothes, "As you wish."

Several folders worth of files were thrown on the desk of rookie agent Miyu Grear. She stared at them with her trademark glare, "What is all this?" Her superior looked down at her, a balding man with horn rimmed glasses and an 'I just want to punch you in the face' face, "This is what you'll be doing for the next year. This is a list of names and faces of known and suspected vampires. We need to tap them, identify their threat level and neutralize them if necessary."

Miyu's face did not betray her sarcasm, "Vampires, sir. Wouldn't you rather I be tracking down something more real like witches or demons or Sauron from The Lord of the Rings?" Her superior shot her a warning look, "I assure you this is a serious assignment, and it should be treated with all seriousness." Miyu pulled the files to her, "Then I will get started right away, sir." Her boss left and she opened the first file folder. Before she read a word she opened a drawer and pulled out a flask, which she emptied into her stomach, _There's no way I'm doing this sober._

Natsuki and Shizuru lay together on the couch after their furious lovemaking. Natsuki ran her hand through Shizuru's hair, "So, how long have you lived?" Shizuru put on her best 'I'm thinking really hard' face, "I don't remember exactly, but over a thousand years." Natsuki looked surprised, "A thousand years, wow, I'm like twenty nine. I don't even want to think about the age difference. How old were you when you were turned?" She kept her thinking face, "I was twenty one, I think. Yeah, twenty one because Michio was a year and a month older than me and she was twenty three."

Natsuki looked confused, "I've heard you mention that name. Who was she?" Shizuru lay her head on Natsuki's chest, "Michio was my lover when I was turned. She and I had been friends since before either of us could remember. Then one day, when her father had gone to war, with Gaul I think, me and her went to the colosseum to watch the gladiators. Afterwards we watched the sunset, she kissed me and we became lovers after that."

"What happened to her?" Shizuru frowned, "She did what all humans must do. She died of age." Shizuru tightened her hold on Natsuki, "She was sixty five, really old for back then, and I remember being by her side when she passed. I swear I cried for a century, at least until the collapse of the Empire. Then the weirdest thing happened. I met her again, only it wasn't her. It was another woman who looked and acted just like my Michio. So I tried to get close to her, but she could never accept what I was so I left her alone. The next century it happened again, and the century after that until we get to now when you are the first to accept me for over a thousand years."

Natsuki held Shizuru close, "I'm the only one? None of the others ever loved you back?" Shizuru shook her head, "Nope, only you." Natsuki kissed her forehead, "Then they missed out on the best thing that's ever happened to me." Shizuru snuggled close when her inner alarm went off, "I need to get to bed." They got up and gathered their clothes, "I really need to get home, I've gotta work in the morning." Shizuru kissed Natsuki goodbye, "Will I see you tomorrow?" Natsuki walked to the elevator, "Count on it."

Miyu Grear opened the door to her apartment, the babysitter was fast asleep on the couch. She roused the teenager, paid and thanked her then escorted her out the door. She opened one of the bedroom doors to see her adopted daughter, Alyssa, was lying comfortably in her bed. She closed the door and practically threw herself into her bed, she shed her clothes and tossed the blanket over herself. _Vampires. Well at least I can talk to Alyssa about what I did at work today._ She fell asleep with a specific name that was on her list in mind, it sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. _Viola._


	7. Chapter 7

Miyu Grear's Adopted Daughter, Alyssa

"Alyssa, will you just eat the damned thing." Alyssa just poked and prodded the meatball, the last one on her plate, "But it's soggy, I don't like them when they're soggy." Miyu grabbed the meatball with her fork and replaced it with one from her plate, "There, do you like that one?" Alyssa poked it with her fork, testing it's strength, then she smiled brightly, "Yeah." Miyu sighed and ruffled Alyssa's hair. Alyssa pouted and Miyu smiled at her, "You look just like your mother when you do that."

"Who was my mommy?" Miyu inwardly choked on her words, she had dreaded this conversation since taking custody of Alyssa. "Her name was Meredith, Meredith Searrs. Just like you." Miyu had insisted that Alyssa keep the last name Searrs. "Was she pretty?" Miyu nodded solemnly, trying to keep the emotion from her voice, she didn't want Alyssa to see her cry, "She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Nobody could know her and not recognize it, she was truly radiant."

Miyu got off of the chair and hugged Miyu's leg, "Are you okay, mom?" Miyu would normally correct her when she called her that, but she couldn't find the strength. She picked Alyssa up onto her lap and embraced her, "Yeah, it's just...it still hurts." Miyu gave Alyssa a big smile, "But I get to take care of you, and that means the world to me. Now, are you ready for school?" Miyu set Alyssa on the ground and she ran to get her backpack. _She's growing up strong, Meredith. You would be proud._

After dropping Alyssa off at the school, she made her way through the thick morning traffic to her job. She got to her desk, which still had the file folders on it and sighed, _More of this bullshit, what's next?_ She thumbed through the folders finding the one that said 'Viola'. _Why does that name seem so familiar? Where have I seen it before?_

_-TOM-  
_

Miyu doesn't remember the day clearly, what she does remember is approaching Meredith's house and finding more police than she had ever seen in one place. Her heart raced and her mind ran wild with what might have happened, _Meredith, I hope you're okay._ She ran across the street and was stopped by an investigator she recognized as Sanchez, "Ms. Grear, you might not want to see this."

He would turn out to be right. Miyu flashed her badge and was allowed into the bedroom. As soon as she turned the corner, her eyes teared up. What had seemed odd to her then, and she still had no explanation for it, was the lack of blood. There was blood, but not as much as you would think. Meredith lay across her bed, her head at an odd angle, her skull smashed in and her limbs splayed out.

The coroner noticed her tears, "The cause of death appears to be head trauma, someone bashed her skull in with a blunt object. She has several broken ribs, a broken arm and lacerations that would indicate that she put up a fight." She turned to the inspector, "Was there sign of forced entry?" The inspector shook his head, "No, whoever did this was allowed in." She had a grim thought, "Was there...?" The coroner shook his head, "No sign of sexual assault."

"Since you and Mrs. Searrs were close, I was hoping you could look around and see if anything is missing." Miyu's first thought was Alyssa, but she did a walk around the room. Nothing looked disturbed or out of place, on her nightstand stood several pictures, she smiled when she saw one of them in their police blues. She remembered spotting a matchbook beside the lamp for Pantomime in Austin, Texas. _Pantomime, owner Shizuru Viola._

_-TOM-  
_

She snapped back to the present, _That's it, Pantomime, but what does she have to do with Meredith?_ Miyu made a phone call and, within the hour, had a plane ticket to Texas and arranged a house sitter for Alyssa.

-TOM-

Pantomime was busy on a Friday night, and Natsuki was dressed to kill. She wore a black blouse and skirt, something she had never worn before, and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her long legs ended in a pair of black boots. She looked for Shizuru, spotted her and shoved her way through to her. Shizuru was taking to a couple, when she spotted Natsuki her jaw dropped.

Natsuki walked up and Shizuru kissed her lightly on the lips, Natsuki blushed at the public display of affection, "Shizuru..." Shizuru put her hands on Natsuki's hips, "Does Natsuki not like me kissing her?" Natsuki hugged her, "But we're in public." Shizuru let go, letting her eyes drink Natsuki in, "Now all these people know that you're mine, and to stay away from you. You look beautiful, by the way." Natsuki thanked her and bought drinks for the both of them, remembering Shizuru's 'special'.

They spent the night drinking and socializing until closing and Natsuki drove Shizuru home. They went upstairs and lay on Shizuru's couch watching shitty late night tv. Natsuki felt a pull on her shirt, soft lips on her neck, "Natsuki, will you make me dinner?" Natsuki bared her neck, "What do you want me to make?" Natsuki felt fangs dig in, "Some Natsuki stew would be great."

Shizuru bit down and Natsuki grew flushed, Shizuru pressed close and Natsuki put her arms around her. Natsuki became aroused, she felt a hand enter her skirt and massage her. She threw her head back, feeling the rush of Shizuru's hands and her mouth upon her. She was close to climax Shizuru stopped, she pulled her teeth away from Natsuki's neck and wiped her mouth. "Is that it?" Shizuru kissed Natsuki slowly, "Now we get to have fun."

-TOM-

Miyu stepped off of the plane, immediately feeling the dry heat of Texas. _Oh my god, I might dehydrate just standing here._ She walked as quickly as she could until she got into the terminal, she rushed to a vendor and bought an expensive bottle of water. She drank the whole thing while waiting for a cab. _Worst five bucks I've ever spent._

She found a hotel room and prepared to visit Pantomime the next day. _I don't know what you have to with Meredith, Viola, but if you had something to do with her death I will end you._


	8. Chapter 8

As My Crimson Wings Unfold, You'll See Me As I Am

Shizuru sat in a darkened booth in Pantomime, Natsuki had called and told her she didn't feel well so Shizuru sat alone and nursed a drink. She was scanning the crowd looking for a suitably inebriated target to feed when she noticed a light skinned woman walking in her direction. She stood before her, "Are you Shizuru Viola, the owner of this establishment?" Shizuru nodded and motioned for her to sit down, "Yes, I am she." Miyu sat down and showed her badge, "Detective Miyu Grear, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Shizuru waved over a waitress and ordered Miyu a drink, "I will answer as well as I am able, Ms. Grear." Miyu began, "This is going to sound strange, but I am investigating reports of vampirism in America." Shizuru laughed aloud, "Really? Does the government have nothing better to do than this?" A drink was set before Miyu, who was laughing herself, "Yeah, I had about the same reaction. This is ludicrous, but I did have a serious question for you. Did you know a woman named Meredith Searrs?"

Shizuru pondered the question, "The name sounds familiar, does she have blonde hair and fair skin?" Miyu pulled out her wallet, opened it and handed it to Shizuru. "She's the one on the right." The picture was of Miyu and another blonde haired woman holding hands outside of a nightclub. "Yes, I remember her, but it's been a long time since she's been in here. How is she?" Miyu took back the wallet and folded it up, "She was murdered a few years ago, we never found who did it. I remember seeing a matchbook to this place on her counter. When was the last time you spoke to her?" Shizuru, as she often did, answered with a story, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

-TOM-

Shizuru walked into Pantomime to speak with Chie about the books when she noticed a sad blonde woman sitting at the bar alone. "Shizuru, did you need something?" She couldn't remember, "Who is that?" Chie shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen her before. Did you need to talk to me about something?" Shizuru shook her head, "Not right now, maybe later."

Shizuru approached the strange woman, "Hi, I've never seen you here before." She looked up at Shizuru with sad eyes, she would never forget that look, "This is my first time in Austin, I'm Meredith." Shizuru offered her hand to Meredith, who shook it, "I'm Shizuru Viola, it's a pleasure to meet you." Meredith looked at the matchbook on the counter, "So you're the owner?" Shizuru nodded, "Yes, this is one of a few nightclubs I own across the country. I'm quite fond of it.

Meredith returned to her drink, Shizuru asked, "Is something troubling you? You seem sad." Meredith shook her head, "Nothing that someone like you would care about." Shizuru put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If you want to talk, I'll gladly listen."

Meredith started talking. Talking about her job as a cop, talking about her failing marriage, talking about her love for her daughter, Alyssa, talking about how she had fallen for her partner. She went on and Shizuru listened, always ready to lend a shoulder if she needed it.

By the time she was done, Meredith was all cried out, "It felt really good to talk about all that. Thank you." Shizuru smiled, careful to conceal her fangs, "It's okay, I hope everything works out for you." Shizuru got up to leave, "I have an urgent matter to attend to, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Austin." Shizuru left a smiling Meredith behind her.

-TOM-

"She would come in every so often, she seemed to be surprised that I remembered her. The last time I saw her I didn't notice anything unusual. I don't know what could have happened to her, but it saddens me to hear that she's dead." A single tear fell down Miyu's cheek, "Thank you, it seems like you helped her through a hard time." Shizuru smiled knowingly at her, "You were the partner, weren't you?" Miyu nodded, "Yes, I loved her very much." Shizuru grabbed one of Miyu's hands and held it, "She loved you, too."

More tears fell down Miyu's cheeks, threatening to collapse her. She reigned herself in, "Thank you, that's all the questions I have for now. Maybe we can talk later about the whole vampire thing." Shizuru chuckled, "Okay, I do have an urgent matter to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Shizuru got up and left, Miyu regained her composure, _I can see why you liked this place, Meredith, and it explains why you vacationed in Austin all the time._

She got up and left Pantomime, turning down an abandoned alleyway. She heard the sound of guns cocking and drew her own pistol, taking cover behind a dumpster. She peeked over the lid and saw four armed men facing Shizuru, all with pistols trained at her. "Hey, baby, what's say you come with us. We'll show ya a good time."

Shizuru laughed, a deep, demonic sound that filled the alley, she spoke in an audible whisper, "Why don't you come and make me, mortal." Something in her eyes sparked one of the men to panic, he shot her in the chest, the bullet tearing through flesh and bone on the way out of her skin. Within seconds, the wound closed up, "Now it's my turn." With inhuman speed Shizuru closed the gap between her and the man who shot her. She picked him up in the air by his head and crushed his skull without effort.

The other men fired at her, but none would hit the mark as she sped past the bullets and ripped one man's arm from his body, then reaching in and pulling his heart from his chest. As he fell she took a bite of it and threw the remains to the ground. Fear took the other two, one tried to flee but Shizuru cut him off, hitting him in the face with a backhand that sent him flying into the wall beside him. He fell to the ground and she stomped his head, crushing it onto nothing.

The last man's knees shook as Shizuru strode towards him, her hips swaying, "You promised me a 'good time'. I guess you didn't realize what that means." Miyu watched as she fed on the man until he fell limp and lifeless to the ground. Shizuru wiped her mouth and left the alleyway quickly. _Holy shit, she's a real vampire. _Miyu leaned against the dumpster for a full minute before pulling out her cellphone. "This is Detective Miyu Grear, FBI. I've found four dead bodies, send the coroner and a sheriff."

-TOM-

The next morning, Natsuki sat in her doctor's office. She looked pale and had trouble keeping awake. "Natsuki, you've lost a lot of blood recently. Did you cut yourself at work?" Natsuki nodded, "Yeah, I got careless and cut my arm on an exhaust pipe." The doctor shook his head, "You should be more careful, Natsuki, you're anemic. Have you been taking those iron supplements I prescribed?" Natsuki nodded, "I was, but I just ran out."

The doctor walked to a cabinet and pulled out a box of pills, examining it to make sure it was what she needed. He handed them to Natsuki, "Here, I'll just say I misplaced these. Take one now, if you don't mind." She opened the box, took out a pill and popped it into her mouth, he handed her a cup of water and she downed it. "Be more careful, or you'll end up in the hospital and we don't want that."

Natsuki got up and shook his hand, already the color had started to return to her face, "Thanks, doctor. I promise I'll repay you somehow." The doctor smiled and waved her away, "Take care of yourself, that's how you can repay me."

Natsuki walked to her bike and thought about her previous night with Shizuru. 'I need to stop letting her drink from me, but it feels so damn good.' She checked her phone and found that she had a voicemail from five a.m. _I hope you feel better, Natsuki. I missed you tonight, but I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up. Bye. _She found her energy returning and decided that she would be there when Shizuru awoke. She pulled out of the doctor's parking lot, a black car followed suit and tailed her all the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

The Knights Templar, Hunters of Evil

Shizuru awoke to green eyes watching her, "Good morning, beautiful." Natsuki kissed her and she smiled up at her, "Good morning, do you feel better?" Natsuki ran her hand through Shizuru's hair, "Yeah, my anemia was acting up." Shizuru looked shocked, "You're anemic? Is it because of me?" Natsuki gave her a bewildered look, "What? No, I've always been anemic. It just flared up because my medication was out and I was between checks, but the doctor gave me some pills to get by." Natsuki lay down and Shizuru lay against her, "That's easy, I'll buy it for you." Natsuki shook her head, "No, I can't ask you to do that." Shizuru ran a hand down Natsuki's thigh, "You don't have to, I'll just make a call and get you a lifetime supply."

Natsuki went to speak but Shizuru kissed her, "I love you, Natsuki, and I want you to be around as long as possible." Natsuki pulled her close, "I won't be around forever, you know." Shizuru grew despondent, "You could be. I could turn you." Natsuki looked confused, "We've slept together, I'm pretty sure you've turned me." Shizuru shook her head, "Not like that, I mean...you know...turn you like me."

Natsuki looked even more confused, "What do you...oh, into a vampire. Umm...I don't really..." Shizuru sat up, "It's nothing, forget about it." She leaned over and kissed Natsuki, "So, how about some breakfast?" Natsuki shook her head, "Not tonight, I'm still recovering. I feel better, but I'm still a little weak. I brought a couple of movies over and I thought we could stay here, have a romantic movie night." Shizuru got up and slowly walked to the door, "Natsuki, any night with you is romantic."

-TOM-

The following morning, Natsuki arrived at her apartment tired and feeling happy about her night with Shizuru. She turned her key in the lock, but found the door already opened. She drew the .45 that she always kept in her jacket and slammed through the door. As soon as she did, a huge hand knocked her to the ground and kicked the gun away from her. Before she blacked out she noticed a man sitting in her chair wearing a suit, "Good night, Natsuki."

She awoke from water being thrown in her face, she was strapped to a chair in her living room. "Hello, Natsuki Kruger, we've been wanting to talk to you." Natsuki didn't struggle against her bindings, choosing to save her strength, "And who might you be?" The man bowed his head, "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is John Smith, and I am a member of the Knights Templar, a secret order devoted to the eradication of evil in the world. To that effect, I'd like to ask you about Shizuru Viola."

Natsuki lied, "I don't know who you're talking about." Smith snapped his fingers and the big man standing behind her hit her in the back of the head. "We've seen you with her, we know you're her lover. Tell us what she is." Natsuki smirked, "You mean aside from the richest, sexiest woman I've ever met. I don't know what you want me to say." Smith snapped again and this time the hit knocked her to the ground, "Tell me she's a vampire so I can kill her and be done with this filthy country."

Natsuki stayed quiet, the big man picked her back up and set her down upright. Smith adjusted his glasses, "Do you want to hear a story, Ms Kruger?" Natsuki gritted her teeth, Smith laughed, "I guess it doesn't matter, since you're going to hear it anyway. My grandfather, John Smith also, was a longstanding member of the Knights, and he used to tell me this story."

-TOM-

When he was a young man, maybe twenty or twenty five, he was out hunting a man for the order. It was snowing and he and his horse were both tired. They were near a farmhouse and so he dismounted and knocked on the door. After a minute a woman answered, he always said his breath was taken away by her beauty. Before he could even ask, she had offered to let him stay the night. Considering his hunger and her beauty he took her up on her offer.

She made him a cup of tea and some scones, "It's not much" she said, "but I will make you some eggs before you leave in the morning." She brought out some blankets and a pillow for him, "You can sleep on the couch, but do not try to leave before first light. Dangerous things prowl the night here." He went to sleep wondering at her strange warning.

He was awoken in the night to the sounds of wolves and the screaming of an animal. He didn't sleep another wink until the sun came up and the woman stepped out of her bedroom, "Good morning, how did you sleep?" He shook his head, "Not well, I heard some noise outside, like an animal being killed." She ran quickly to the door and peeked outside, "Oh, damn, I forgot about your horse."

He was startled and ran outside to see the butchered remains of his horse. It looked like it had been torn apart by a pack of wolves. "What happened here? Is there a wolf den near here." She shook her head, "This was done to him by men." He was confused, "Men did this to my horse? But I heard howling outside last night." She crossed her arms, "Yes, these are men with the blood of wolves. Their blood only surfaces at night, but they are still very dangerous."

He was disbelieving, "I have a gun, miss, I can stay up tonight and fend off these wolves for you." She smiled at him, "If you wish to, but you won't need the gun. It won't help you." He watched her walk away, but he couldn't fathom anything beyond the world he had known. So he resolved to wait on her doorstep until the wolves showed.

It was midnight and he sat in the old chair on the woman's porch with his lever-action rifle and awaited his prey. He did not have to wait long before he heard howling come from the nearby woods. He stood and readied the rifle, but what he saw turned his world upside down. Three large beasts entered the moonlight, they walked stopped over and were covered in fur, their flat faces ended in large mouths full of sharp teeth.

The first raised his snout and smelled the air, he set the rifle down and dove underneath the porch. The beast caught his scent and all three headed in his direction, they moved more swiftly than man or wolf. The lead beast leapt onto the porch and smelled at the rifle. He was trying his best not to make a sound. Before the beasts could discover his presence a deer ran past and all three turned on it. When they had their back turned, he left his hiding place, grabbed his gun and ran into the house. He huddled beneath the blanket that was offered to him, his entire world view had been turned upside down.

In the morning, he confronted the woman, "What did I see last night? Was it all a dream?" The woman looked at him, "What you saw was no dream, they are real. Only out here in the wilds can they truly live, and only out here in the wilds do we need fear them. Take my horse, return to your city and do not come back here again." He took the offered horse and rode away as fast as it could take him. He never looked back.

-RB-

"There is evil in this world, Natsuki, and I have spent my life hunting it down and defeating it. She may seem glamorous and attractive to you, but at her heart she is a monster. When it comes down to it, she will devour you and leave your corpse to rot. Help me, Natsuki, help me to destroy her."

Natsuki squared her jaw, which showed a bruise from the fall, "I love her, and I will not help you harm her." Smith rose from his chair and drew a long needle from his coat. He stuck it into her neck and pushed the plunger down, "You are loyal, Natsuki, I respect that. Just remember, we'll be watching you."

-RB-

Natsuki awoke in the evening to her phone ringing, she vaguely recalled her run in with Smith. _Why leave me alive, why not just silence me?_ His parting words came to mind, _Of course, they're watching me. They expect me to lead them right to her, I need to stay away from her. _Her phone continued to ring, _But that means that I can never see her again._ Her phone continued to ring and she answered it, "Shizuru?" Shizuru's voice came over the phone, "Yes, dear, it's me." Natsuki's voice choked up, "I'm breaking up with you." She hung up and fell to her bed in tears. _I love you, Shizuru, and I'm so sorry._


	10. Chapter 10

A Warning From the Mouth of Dogs

Shizuru's jaw hung slack, she couldn't even process what she had just heard. The last she knew, they were fine, and now this. _Something's going on here, either she's found someone else or she thinks she needs to stay away from me for some reason. But why would she think that? I need to get to the bottom of this._ She started to leave but came to a startling realization, _I don't know where she lives._

She pulled out a laptop she had bought, but couldn't figure out how to turn it on. _Dammit, why does technology have to be so difficult._ She fell to her second resource, the phone book. _Unlisted, dammit Natsuki why are you so hard to find._ A thought occurred and she rummaged through a drawer before pulling out a small business card, 'Natsuki M. Kruger, Texas Custom Bikes' and an address for the place. _Great, now I just need to get someone to ask around during the day._

She made her way to Pantomime, looking to ask Chie for help. She noticed Takeda Masashi at the bar who saved her a lot of trouble. "Hey, you're Natsuki's girlfriend? Shizuru, right?"

Shizuru approached him, "Yes, can you tell me where Natsuki lives? I need to speak to her."

"Yeah, she lives in some shitty apartment on the east side." Takeda told her where it was, "I called her earlier to ask if she wanted to come here but she said no and sounded kinda scared. She's been in the shit before but I've never heard her freak out like this. Whatever can scare that woman is something I wouldn't want to fuck with."

"I can handle anything, it's Natsuki getting hurt that I'm afraid of." She thanked Takeda for the information and ran immediately for Natsuki's apartment. When she arrived she ran up to Natsuki's door but paused. _What if she's with another woman in there? I don't think I can take that._'

She knocked and Natsuki's voice came from the other side, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Natsuki, can we talk?"

Natsuki's voice sounded anxious, "You shouldn't be here, Shizuru."

Shizuru sounded resolved, "Natsuki, if you're with someone in there just say so."

Natsuki started to protest when Shizuru felt herself burning, she screamed and fell to the floor. She heard a voice behind her, "Shizuru Viola, we've been searching for you. Take her." The burning stopped and she felt herself being chained and dragged away.

-TOM-

From the other side of the door Natsuki heard Shizuru scream and unbolted the door. By the time she got it open they were already gone, taking Shizuru with them. _Dammit Shizuru, why didn't you stay away._ She ran to her bedroom closet, where she had recently found Duran bound and gagged, and grabbed her pistol out of the drawer she kept it in. 'I don't know where to start, but I'm going to find you.'

She reached the door just when another woman did, "Are you Natsuki Kruger?" Natsuki nodded, "Come on, we need to hurry." She pulled Natsuki outside and to a waiting car, "I've been tailing Shizuru for a day, now, and I noticed her tracker moving erratically. I followed her here and now the tracker is heading downtown."

Natsuki had her pistol out and ready, "He said they were Knights Templar, and that they wanted to kill her."

Miyu's eyes widened, "He said that? Well the Knights Templar are tasked with hunting down evil and she is a vampire."

Natsuki didn't hide her surprise, "Did she tell you?"

Miyu shook her head, "I saw her fight a few men who thought they could have their way with her."

They pulled up in front of an old building downtown, the place looked like it had been abandoned for years. "This is the place," Miyu drew her own pistol, "are you ready to use that thing?"

Natsuki fell into step behind Miyu, "This won't be my first time shooting a man, and this one deserves it."

-TOM-

Shizuru was chained to the floor and ceiling, they had left her naked staring out of a massive window at the moon as it fell. Behind her she could sense a large man, probably the one who had carried her here, and in a chair to her right sat a light haired man with an odd looking gun in his hand. He fired it at her, it shot a beam of UV light that burned her flesh as it struck. She screamed. "You are a monster, Ms Viola. A true terror of the night. The Knights Templar are devoted to destroying you and your kind."

Shizuru laughed, "Yes they are, but you're no Templar, John Smith. That's right, I know who and what you are, dog." She felt a hand strike her, but it wasn't strong enough to cause her damage. "You should tell your man to stop before he hurts himself."

Smith fired the UV light and burned up Shizuru's thigh, she winced. "My grandfather was staying in a woman's house when the wolves came. She fed him to them and was surprised when they turned him and he tore her head off. She was surprised, not because of his vengeance on her, but because they had spared him when they had taken so many. He was strong and the wolves saw that. He came to serve the Black Prince, as I now do."

Shizuru's eyes widened, "The Black Prince? He's coming back?"

Smith smiled, "Yes, though you will not live to see it. The sun will rise soon and burn you to ash, I will not risk you defying him."

Smith stood and motioned for the other man to follow. Before he could take a step the door flew open and Miyu fired two shots, hitting the big man in the chest and head. Natsuki was in next and she hit Smith in the chest and shoulder, he went down in a bloody heap. Before she could fire the killing shot, however, his body started to change and morph, until he stood a foot taller than he normally did and was covered in patches of white fur. His flat muzzle ended in rows of sharp teeth and his hands had extended into claws.

He howled and ran at the women, Miyu dodged towards Shizuru and shot the chains off of her hands, Shizuru ripped the chains away from her legs and stood up. The beast had Natsuki cornered, he was about to bite when he found himself flying across the room and slamming into the wall. Smith panted on the ground, Shizuru approached and planted her foot on his throat, "You go to your Black Prince, dog, and you tell him that I'm not afraid. And if I ever see you again, I will not let you walk away."

She picked him up by the neck and threw him out of the window to fall five stories and land on the hard pavement. The creature stood slowly and limped off, Shizuru turned away from the window and felt a jacket fall around her shoulders. "Here, cover yourself."

Shizuru embraced Natsuki, "Was this the reason you broke up with me? To protect me?"

"Yeah," Natsuki chuckled, "then you had to go fuck it up." They both laughed, "If it wasn't for Miyu here I would never have found you."

Shizuru looked over at Miyu who opened her jacket to reveal a pin bearing a crest she recognized, "Allow me to reintroduce myself, Miyu Grear of the Knights Templar."

Shizuru was shocked, "You're a Templar?" Miyu pointed the UV gun at Shizuru, "Do you intend to destroy me?"

Miyu dropped the gun and crushed it under her foot, "No, I appreciate what you did for Meredith, and if she never wanted to destroy you then you must be a good person. Meredith was the one who introduced me to the Templars, she was very devout in her beliefs. If she saw something in you that stopped her from carrying out her duties then I won't. I heard you mention a Black Prince, who is that?"

Shizuru found her clothes folded neatly in a pile in the corner, "The Black Prince is a legend from millennia ago when the world was still dark and full of danger. It tells of a spirit that appears once a millennia and possesses the body of a man. This man will search out his "Bride" with the goal of impregnating her. If he succeeds, and the child is born of their union, a thousand years of darkness shall fall over the Earth. This is the prophecy of the Black Prince. According to Smith he has returned."

Miyu questioned, "Has this happened before? Has the prophecy ever been fulfilled?"

Shizuru nodded, "The Black Death, also known as the Bubonic Plague, was the effect of the prophecy coming to pass. It cannot be allowed to happen again."

Shizuru was fully dressed when Miyu asked, "How will we know this man, will he be marked in some way?"

Shizuru answered, "Not physically, no, but something will always seem wrong with him. To anyone with a connection to the spirit world, mystics and shamans, they will be able to sense the spirit within him."

Miyu rubbed her chin in thought, "A mystic, huh? I think I know who to talk to. I'm going to head back to New York and get a hold of my contacts, see if I can find out anything useful. I'll keep in touch."

Shizuru embraced Miyu, who returned it then shook Natsuki's hand. "Thanks for helping me save her, Ms. Grear."

Miyu reached into her coat, pulled out a clip and handed it to Natsuki, "These rounds are silver, it beats the wolves' regeneration. If you see any of them around, you put one in their head without a second thought."

Natsuki nodded and Miyu left leaving her and Shizuru alone in the room. Silence reigned for minutes before Shizuru broke it, "I thought you were seeing someone else."

"You know, this is the first real relationship I've ever had." Natsuki didn't look at her when she spoke.

"A beautiful woman like you, I don't believe that."

Natsuki smirked, "The offers were there I just didn't care about any of them. It seemed like a mistake to open my heart up to anyone."

Shizuru's voice was softer, "Why did you open it to me?"

Natsuki faced her, "I don't know, but when I saw you I knew you were something special. Being with you feels natural, like I loved you long before I met you."

Shizuru kissed and hugged Natsuki, "Thank you for coming after me Natsuki." Natsuki held her close, "Are we still broken up? Because I think Miyu was interested."

Natsuki smirked, "A vampire and an evil hunting Templar, you'd be a perfect couple."

Shizuru gave her a gentle kiss, "Do you want to stay with me tonight? At least until the dawn."

Natsuki nodded, "Sure, but Miyu was my ride. How are we going to get there?"

Shizuru fished in the big man's pockets and found a set of car keys, "Looks like Mr. Smith drove a Mercedes, I don't think he'll mind us borrowing it."

They drove to Shizuru's place and settled into her bed just before dawn. Shizuru fell into her day sleep with Natsuki falling asleep not too long after, _I'll just call into work today._

__**With Running Backwards finished I would like to put more effort into this story, I have gone to the 'separate dialogue' style and, though the relationship has moved quickly, I feel that there is still room to grow. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Taking Over Me 11

My Immortal

Many years ago...

"Michio." Shizuru awakened her emerald eyed lover from a peaceful sleep, "Michio, I'm going out to feed." Michio grunted and waved her away, already used to Shizuru's new diet. Shizuru kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

"Be safe, my love," is all she heard from the bed before she left to fulfill her body's desire for blood. She had learned early on that she did not require the full contents of a person's veins to survive, she only needed about half. She had made a practice of only taking what she needed and so few ever became suspicious of her.

She left her and Michio's house, a house that once belonged to Michio's father and was left to her on his death, and sought out a nearby settlement to find a target. She didn't have to look long, she found a man passed out in a ditch, apparently he had had one too many and the proprietor of the local bar had him tossed out. She fed on him, but retained enough control to stop before she killed him. As a side effect of the blood loss, most people she drained suffered memory loss of the incident, a big plus for someone who lived in secrecy.

She made her way back to the house, Michio sat up and was waiting for her. "Michio, you should be asleep."

Michio chuckled, "You're worried about me, I'm not the one out drinking people's blood for sustenance. Did you find someone?"

Shizuru lay on the bed beside Michio, "Yes, but I could use some dessert." Michio bared her neck and Shizuru drank a small amount of blood from her. Michio lay down and Shizuru wrapped her arms around her, Michio's eyes closed. Shizuru kissed her softly on the lips, "Good night, Michio, I'll see you tomorrow."

-RB-

The present...

Shizuru lay in bed, Natsuki in her arms. Natsuki stirred, "Shizuru, did you drink tonight?"

Shizuru nuzzled her neck, "Yes, but I could use some dessert." Natsuki bared her neck and Shizuru drank a small amount from her, "It's just like I remember it."

Natsuki thought about the statement, "Do you mean Michio?"

"Yes, I loved her so much. We lived in this small house near a village in Italy that she inherited from her father. Every night I would wake up to her smiling face and she would tell me about her day at the store she ran selling her pottery. She was very good at making pottery. When we were younger, and before I had my condition, I would watch her make them and think how beautiful they were. I was wondering, would you show me a motorcycle you've made?"

Natsuki sat up, pulled out her cellphone and flipped through some pictures. "This is a chopper that a guy had commissioned to look like Cloud's bike from Advent Children." Shizuru took the phone and marveled at the sleek black design.

She thumbed through the photos finding one of Natsuki wearing a piece of black lingerie. She cooed over it, "What is this?" Natsuki tried to snatch the phone back but Shizuru held it away, "Why have I never seen you in lingerie? Are you holding out on me?"

Natsuki squirmed, "No, what am I supposed to do, wear it over here? It's kinda hard to ride a bike wearing something like that."

Shizuru gave Natsuki her phone back, "Now that I know where you live, why don't I stay over sometime? You'll just have to cover the windows with something so the light can't get to me."

Natsuki yawned and cuddled up against Shizuru, "Okay, babe, if that's what you want."

Shizuru held her close as Natsuki drifted off to sleep, "Good night, Natsuki, I'll see you tomorrow."

-RB-

Many years ago...

Michio lay on her death bed asleep, Shizuru sat beside her in a chair trying not to think about the next hours. Michio's eyes slowly opened and Shizuru grabbed her hand and held it. "Michio, can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

Michio spoke softly, like it would break her to speak normally, "Shizuru, it's time for me to go. I can feel it."

Tears of blood fell down Shizuru's cheeks, "I don't want you to go, I'll miss you."

Michio tried to sit up but couldn't, Shizuru leaned over her and Michio gave her a kiss, "I'll see you again, Shizuru. Some day, somehow, and somewhere I will see you again. I love you."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around her, "I love you, Michio." Michio smiled and took her last breath, her body went limp and her eyes closed, never to open again. Shizuru lay beside her and cried until the dawn and she fell into her day sleep.

She arranged for Michio's funeral, which happened during the day meaning she couldn't attend. She would lament this fact for the rest of her life. In the following months Shizuru went on a rampage, where before she had only drawn enough blood to survive, now she was purposely killing them. Where before she had tried to be cautious, now she would leave them where they lie. She had lost control.

-TOM-

Shizuru got up, blood ran down her cheeks as the memories overcame her. She made her way to the bathroom an looked into the mirror, seeing the same reflection she had seen for the past thousand years. Arms wrapped around her waist, "You have a reflection, I was wondering about that." Natsuki grabbed a towel and started wiping the blood from Shizuru's face, "Are you okay?"

Shizuru nodded, "Yes, just memories."

"Of what?"

"Of you."

Shizuru cleaned her face and led Natsuki back to bed. "I never told you where I live, how did you find me?"

Shizuru lay down and Natsuki wrapped around her, "I ran into Takeda who told me where you live."

"That's weird," Natsuki yawned, "you just happen to run into Takeda right when you need to. Especially considering that it was a trap...weird." Natsuki fell asleep and Shizuru spent the rest of the night pondering that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A tip of the hat to the reviewer who noticed the resemblance between Taking Over Me and the Evanescence song of the same name. I am a fan of Evanescence and this fanfic is inspired by that song. **

Alyssa Searrs, Descendant of Witches

Miyu arrived home and Alyssa bounced up to her, "You're home." She threw herself at Miyu, who caught her in a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She looked around the apartment, "Where's your babysitter?"

"I sent her home." The voice came from the kitchen where Alyssa's grandmother, Margaret Searrs, stood watching them.

"I didn't see you there." Miyu had always secretly feared the matriarch of the Searrs family, even if she approved of Miyu's adoption of Alyssa. "When did you get in?"

"Yesterday, I sent Alyssa's sitter home and have been showing her about her heritage."

Alyssa glowed, "I want to be a witch, Miyu."

Miyu patted Alyssa on the head, "It's not like in the stories, Alyssa, stuff like that is dangerous and you shouldn't do it. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready for school."

Alyssa bounded off to her room, Margaret glared at Miyu with eyes that burned with unholy fire, "It is her heritage, Miyu. Like it or not she is of Salem blood, she is descendent from witches. The power exists within her, I would like to teach her to harness it."

Miyu angered, "Absolutely not, I will not have my...Meredith's daughter practicing the dark arts. For god's sake she was a Templar, as am I. We fought against this kind of corruption for years."

"And what did you accomplish? The dark arts still exist and Meredith, my daughter and your lover, lost her life over it." Margaret studied her, "I know you met with a vampire recently." Miyu looked surprised, "Where were your Templar vows then? Should you not have destroyed the abomination?"

Miyu went on the defensive, "I found Ms. Viola to be a charming person. I didn't see her as a threat."

Margaret smiled, "Yes, she wouldn't be a very good predator without charm."

Miyu's voice raised slightly, "You're trying to bait me and it won't work. I will not have Alyssa practicing witchcraft."

Alyssa came out of her room with her school uniform and backpack on, "I'm ready to go, Miyu."

She turned right back around, "We'll finish this conversation when I get back. Let's go, honey."

When Miyu returned home she found Margaret waiting for her, sitting in the sofa. "Now that Alyssa is away, let's discuss the real threat. Rumor has reached my ears that the Black Prince has awakened."

Miyu sat in a chair across from her, "Do we know who he is, yet?"

Margaret shook her head, "Our scryers are looking into it. So far all we know is that the Bride is in Texas, so by logic so must he."

"What do we know about her?"

"The scryers say she has a strong connection to the spirit world, almost as if she is a spirit herself. She may know things that she can't know, or feel things that she doesn't feel."

"Is she possessed, then?"

"No, not a possession, more like reincarnation. I don't think we will have to wait long, the Black Prince will make his move soon, then we will find the Bride and eliminate her, quelling the threat."

Miyu was struck by the brutality of the plan, "Isn't there a way to prevent it?"

Meredith stayed factual, "Like you've said, we don't know who he is, and we won't know until the deed is done. If you can think of something I would be glad to help, but this is the only way."

Miyu thought about it, "An attempt was made on Shizuru Viola's life by a werewolf who claimed to be working for the Black Prince. If his goal is this Bride woman, why does he think Shizuru would interfere?" Margaret was silent. "Unless the Bride is someone close to her."

"Shizuru Viola? That name is unfamiliar to me. If you say the Black Prince attacked her then he must be worried about her retaliation. The worse news is that he's got the wolves backing him, though if she is a vampire then she can handle them. You wouldn't happen to have a lock of her hair, would you?"

Miyu went to her bags and produced a baggie with a lock of brown hair, "I thought you might ask."

Margaret smiled, "Ever thoughtful, Miyu, that's why I like you. I shall make sure this falls into the right hands."

Margaret got up to leave, "I don't need to tell you this, but be careful Miyu, Alyssa shouldn't have to lose two mothers in one lifetime. If we find anything out I will let you know, until then make sure the Templars are aware of the threat. With the wolves on his side, we will need every ally we can get." Miyu grabbed her car keys, "That is unnecessary, I believe I will walk."

Miyu furrowed her brows, "You're going to walk to Salem?"

Margaret walked to the fireplace and threw some dust on the logs, a blue flame sprouted up, "Something like that. Take care of Alyssa, Miyu." She stepped into the fire and disappeared, the fire went out behind her. Miyu stared at where she had been for a full minute before falling into her couch and taking off her shoes.

She laid her head on a pillow and let her thoughts run. _What would you think of Alyssa using witchcraft, Meredith?_

-TOM-

Natsuki arrived at work, Takeda was nowhere to be found. She asked her boss about him, "He called in, said he needed some personal time, I didn't really ask." Natsuki merely nodded in understanding and went back to work.

It had been a few days since the kidnapping and Shizuru had been hunting for information regarding the Black Prince, though there was none forthcoming and Shizuru was getting frustrated. She was pouring everything into finding him and Natsuki was growing concerned about her. Natsuki was working on a manifold when a woman approached her, "Excuse me, are you Natsuki Kruger?"

Natsuki had never seen this woman before, "That depends on who's asking."

She brushed some errant brown hair from her face, "It's about Shizuru Viola, someone will be waiting for you at Pantomime tonight."

"What about Shizuru? And who am I meeting tonight? Explain yourself."

Natsuki questioned the girl who merely shrugged, "I was asked to deliver a message, it's done." She walked off leaving Natsuki with more questions than answers. _Only one way to find out, I've got to meet this mysterious person tonight._

-RB-

Miyu made a few calls to her contacts in the Templars, alerting them of the threat of the Black Prince. Most were unwilling to believe her until she presented some proof, but when they discovered the prophecy hidden amongst some old texts all agreed that something had to be done. An emergency meeting was called of all the Templars currently in the New York area. They met in a location hidden from sight and scrying by ancient rites.

They discussed the growing threat of the Black Prince and what they could do to prevent it. Considering that none present knew of his location of identity, it was decided that some investigation was needed. Miyu, amongst the hundred or so attendees, was selected for this task due to her career as an investigator for the police department.

All the arrangements were made and Miyu arrived home to find Alyssa waiting for her, sitting at the table. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

Miyu sat beside her, "I had to go to a meeting, how would you like to go to Austin for a few weeks? We can get a hotel room and go sightseeing, what do you think?"

"Do I have to go to school there?"

Miyu smiled at her, "Nope, consider it a little vacation."

Alyssa smiled brightly, "Yay, I'll get packed right away." She ran to her room, picked out her best pink luggage and started putting all the clothes she would need into it. She looked around to make sure Miyu wasn't looking then she grabbed a thick, leather bound book that her grandmother had given her and hid it in one of her bags.

Miyu was busily packing her necessities as well, she checked the silver ammunition count for her .45 and found it lacking. _I'll have to find a safe house in Austin to buy some more ammo. Who knows how many more wolves I'm likely to see?_ She turned her computer on and found the flight already booked for the both of them, she printed the tickets and went to check on Alyssa who had finished packing and was waiting in the living room for her.

"I'm ready to go, Miyu."

"That was fast," Miyu commented, "did you get everything you'll need?"

Alyssa nodded and opened one of her bags, "Yep, I got clothes and shoes and my hairbrush."

Miyu smiled at her, "You'll need something to do on the plane, why don't you go find a book to bring? I've got some last minute things to do before we leave." Alyssa ran off to pick through their bookshelves, finally deciding on a copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales she showed it to Miyu who smiled when she saw it. "You know, I bought this book as a gift for your mom when we were partners. I know it meant a lot to her, and she'd be happy that you're reading it."

Alyssa noticed a tear form in Miyu's eyes and she hugged her waist, "I miss her too, Miyu, but it'll be okay."

Miyu dropped to one knee and held Alyssa close, "I love you, Alyssa." She took a minute to regain her composure then did a sweep of the apartment to make sure everything was off. "Ready to go?"

Alyssa grabbed her bags, "Yep, let's go." They walked out of the apartment and to the car together. While Miyu drove to the airport, Alyssa opened the book and noticed some writing inside the cover.

**To: My Sleeping Beauty**

**From: Your Prince**

**Love Miyu**

-RB-

Natsuki walked into Pantomime, expecting to find something out of the ordinary. Instead she found it as it normally was, loud music and throngs of people. When she stepped up to the bar a brown haired woman approached, "Natsuki? I don't believe we've met, I'm Chie Harada, Shizuru's friend and employee." Natsuki shook her hand, "You met my girlfriend, Aoi, she's the one who told you to be here."

"Oh, so who am I meeting tonight? Aoi didn't tell me anything." Chie pointed to a lone booth in the back of the club, occupied by a dark haired man in a suit. "Do you know anything about him?"

"He's Cajun, and I get a weird feeling from him. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

Natsuki nodded and made her way over to the darkened booth. The man stood and bowed low as she approached, "You must be Ms. Kruger," his thick Cajun accent flowed like a waterfall, "my name is Reito Kanzaki. Please, have a seat." Whatever weird feeling Chie had gotten from Reito, Natsuki didn't feel so she sat down. "Am I correct that you are...acquainted with Shizuru Viola?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yes, your message said this has something to do with her."

"I was hoping you might now where she is, I would very much like to speak with her."

"Unfortunately I haven't seen Shizuru for a few days, she's been out doing some research."

Reito muttered something while he stared directly into her eyes, as if piercing them and reading her very soul. He looked for a full minute before he seemed satisfied, "You really don't know where she is. Okay, I thought I would ask. If you do happen to see her, let her know I'm in town and need to speak with her." He got up to leave and smirked at her, showing his fangs, "Oh, and very nice underwear, by the way. Sexy."

He walked away, leaving her alone in the booth. _So he's a vampire, that explains Chie's feeling about him, and why I didn't feel it. I wonder what he wants to talk to Shizuru about._

-RB-

Their plane touched down in the morning and Miyu and Alyssa made their way to their hotel room. Alyssa unpacked her clothing and carefully took out the book her grandmother had given her. She turned to a page detailing telepathy and meditated on the runes of power within. Soon she heard the voice of her grandmother, "Alyssa?"

"Yes, it's me grandma."

Margaret's voice sounded mirthful, "You have taken to it quickly, child. It is good to hear your voice. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I don't think Miyu approves of my using witchcraft. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Your mother always hid her witchcraft out of shame, it conflicted with her Templar oaths. Even Miyu, who loved her unconditionally, never knew that she practiced it. I think Miyu will understand eventually, just give her some time."

"Okay, grandma, I'm tired."

"Go to bed, darling, and keep practicing. I fear there are dark times ahead."

Alyssa closed the link and the book. She sat on her bed when she heard the door open, she hid the book under her covers and slid into them herself. Miyu approached the bed and sat down beside Alyssa. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you talking." Alyssa shook her head and yawned, Miyu pushed some hair out of Alyssa's face, "Get some sleep, we'll go grab some breakfast in the morning, then we'll go find something to do." Alyssa drifted off to sleep and Miyu sat by her side for a bit, until she got up and went to her own bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The King of Hearts and the Queen of Clubs

Shizuru arrived home after a week of being on the road, she had not managed to dig up any evidence of the Black Prince or who he might be and she was getting discouraged. She had called Natsuki and told her of her return, Natsuki had said she would meet her at her home and when Shizuru opened the door she wasn't disappointed. Natsuki stood up from the couch she had sat on wearing nothing but silk lingerie, "Did you miss me, Shizuru?"

Shizuru cleared the distance in the blink of an eye, wrapped her light-skinned lover in a warm embrace, "Yes I did, how are you going to make it up to me?" Natsuki went to say something sexy when Shizuru spun around, the elevator came up passed the fourth floor and stopped at the fifth. Shizuru braced herself for the attack, keeping Natsuki behind her. The doors opened and a dark-haired man entered the room, "Shizuru, darling, it has been too long."

"Kanzaki." Shizuru maintained her defensive stance, "The last time I saw you, you tried to have me killed."

Reito put his hands up, "In my own defense, how was I to know that blood was tainted? If you recall I drank some and was desperately sick for a year." His eyes caught Natsuki in all her half-naked glory, "Ms. Kuga, it is a pleasure to see you, and your lovely underwear, again."

Natsuki grabbed her jacket from the couch and threw it over herself, "Did you follow me here?"

"I am ashamed to say I did," his southern accent flowed through the room like silk, "I do not usually employ such underhanded tactics however, as I mentioned at our last meeting, it is imperative that I speak with Shizuru." His attention turned towards the brown-haired vampire, "I have some information regarding the Black Prince."

Shizuru offered him a chair and sat in the couch facing him, Natsuki sat next to her and curled up beside her. Shizuru put her arm around her, "What have you learned? Do you know who he is?"

Reito shook his head, "No, but I've been perusing some ancient texts and I believe I have found a way to stop him. As you may not know the Black Prince is a dark spirit that inhabits the body of a mortal man. Just like any spirit it may be withdrawn, though another vessel must be present to contain it. This is where it gets tricky." He paused to gather his thoughts, "The Black Prince can only posses the body of a man, but can be moved to a woman's body. However it cannot stay and so will be destroyed," he paused for dramatic effect, "and it will kill the woman it is buried in."

Shizuru nodded in understanding, "So we not only need someone to perform the ritual, we need to find a sacrifice."

"Leave the sacrifice to me, as for the ritual you have the resources for that, do you not?"

Shizuru nodded, "I have contacts within the witches of Salem, they could perform such a ritual. Now we just need him to show himself."

Reito eyed her suspiciously, "You know who the bride is, don't you?"

"I have my suspicions, but I'm not entirely sure. Either way the Bride is safe so we have time. For now I'm content to see how this plays out." Reito relaxed into the chair he occupied, Shizuru stood, "Can I get you a drink?"

Reito shook his head, "I have had my fill already, thank you."

Shizuru went to the kitchen leaving Reito and Natsuki in the living room. After a minute of awkward silence Natsuki finally asked, "So how do you know Shizuru?"

Shizuru returned from the kitchen with a bottle of blood and sat back down on the couch. "This story is over a century old. It was 1863 and the Civil War was in full swing. I myself fought for the Confederates, and a nasty rumor had been going around that the enemy was using wolves to supplement their army. I went to investigate.

When I got to the town, it was abuzz with rumors of blood drinkers and men who walk as wolves. I was doing some investigating, at night for I was already afflicted, when I noticed a beautiful woman huddled over a man's body. At first I thought she was weeping for him, but as I drew closer I noticed she had her fangs in his throat. She spun on me when I approached, from the look in her eyes I knew that we were the same.

We ended up in a local tavern, talking until late into the night. Over the years I kept in touch with her, though vampires tend to be solitary creatures by nature. Come to think of it, I never knew you to take lovers, Shizuru."

Shizuru smirked, "Natsuki's an exception."

"I can't say I blame you, she is quite beautiful."

"Reito," Shizuru chided, "that's enough."

"Fine, okay, I'm done." Reito threw his hands in the air in defeat. "I invited a couple more of our kin into town, with the wolves backing the Prince we can't be too careful. I don't know if you know Tate Yuuichi, he's an old friend of mine, and as for the other you know her all too well."

The elevator stopped at their floor, the doors opened and in walked a tall, blonde-haired woman, "Where is she? Where is that woman?" She bellowed her questions as she strutted through the living room. Shizuru stood up from the couch, "There you are. What, am I going to have to wait another hundred years before I hear from you?"

She grabbed Shizuru into a bear hug, "Hello, Haruka, it has been a long time. How've you been?"

"I've been good, living in Japan now. It's nice over there." She shook Reito's hand, "Reito, you still seem as slippery as ever." She looked at Natsuki on the couch, "And who is this? Are you a vampire too?"

Natsuki got up and shook Haruka's hand, surprised by how strong the woman was, "No, I'm Shizuru's lover, Natsuki."

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki, you look great in that lingerie. Am I interrupting something?"

Natsuki shook her head, "Nothing that can't wait for an hour or two."

Haruka laughed and plopped down on the couch, "Do you have anything to drink? I'm starved. I don't see how you can live out here." Shizuru went and got her a bottle of blood while Natsuki sat down. When Shizuru returned Haruka asked, "So when are we gonna find this Cracked Prince guy and kick his ass?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes, "It's Black Prince first of all, and second if we knew where he was don't you think we'd have already dealt with him?"

Haruka slammed her fist into the coffee table, "Dammit, I hate this cat and mouse crap." Haruka stood up and shouted her challenge, "If you're a real man then you'll show yourself."

Natsuki pulled her back into the couch, "Shut up, damn you're annoying." What none of them knew was that her challenge had been heard, and set events into motion that would culminate in it's being answered.

-TOM-

Reito and Haruka left well before dawn and Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, "That was weird, I felt like I didn't belong."

Shizuru stood up, "Natsuki, I want you to start staying here." Natsuki gave her an inquisitive look, "I'll drive you to your apartment to get some of your things, but I want you to start staying here, okay?"

"You want me to move in with you? Isn't it a little sudden? I don't know about this."

Shizuru took Natsuki's hands in hers, "Please, Natsuki."

Natsuki looked deep into crimson eyes and found only love. She sighed, "Okay, though Duran won't be too happy about it, especially not with her around."

Natsuki eyed Kiyohime, who rested comfortably on a branch in the corner. Shizuru walked over and held Kiyohime's head, "We're going to have some new guests living here, you be nice to them, understand?" Natsuki could swear that Kiyohime gulped and nodded her head. Whatever she did it was enough to satisfy Shizuru, who grabbed her car keys on the way to the elevator, "Let's go, then. I have to be back before the dawn."

-TOM-

The next day, Miyu and Alyssa walked down the street together, in one hand Miyu held Alyssa's and in the other she was talking on the phone. "No, the investigation hasn't turned up any leads to support the Vampire theory." A pause, "I'll keep looking into it, but I still think it's crap." Another pause, "Alright, I'll check in soon. Bye." She looked down at Alyssa, "See anywhere you want to go?" Alyssa pointed towards a Barnes & Noble, "A bookstore? Okay, let's go."

Alyssa immediately ran to the fiction section, Miyu had to catch up. "Alyssa, will you stay here? I need to go do something real quick. I'll be right back." Alyssa was already buried in a book and so didn't even notice when Miyu left the bookstore and made her way down a darkened alleyway.

She approached a door with a strange symbol on it, she knocked twice and a slider opened, "The night is coming."

Miyu answered, "We do not fear it." The door opened and a wizened old man ushered her in. She approached a counter, "I need silver bullets, a few clips should do, and a UV lamp as well."

The man acquired these things, "The darkness is gathering, eh? I've said it for years, but nobody listens to me."

Miyu placed the items in a satchel she carried with her, "Yeah, trouble is coming, but we are gathering to face it. Let the others know, the time to fulfill their oaths is approaching." She left the alleyway and went back to the store to find Alyssa sitting in a chair reading a book. "Do you like that one?"

Alyssa looked up from the book and nodded, "Yeah, it's got vampires and witches. It's awesome."

Miyu smiled at her, "Then let's buy it. Come on."

Miyu paid for the book and handed it to Alyssa who was practically beaming. "Thanks, mom." Miyu opened her mouth to correct her, but her voice caught in her throat. She instead ruffled Alyssa's golden hair, "What's say we find something to eat, kiddo?" _The darkness is gathering around us, but I will be strong because of you, Alyssa._


	14. Chapter 14

Hot Burn the Fires of Hell

A week passed and Natsuki was staying in the fifth floor apartment with Shizuru. She was beginning to grow comfortable with it, though a darkness seemed to build around them having Shizuru near calmed her. She dressed in the darkness of the bedroom she shared with Shizuru, who lay asleep in the bed. She watched her sleep for a minute before opening the door and stepping into the living room. She checked her phone, 3pm. _Lunch time._

She took the elevator down and started her bike, heading for a small restaurant she knew downtown. She ordered her usual, a turkey sandwich with heavy mayo, and sat down to eat by herself. _Living with Shizuru has been better than I expected, much better in fact, but I can't shake the feeling that she has an ulterior motive. It seemed so sudden for her to ask me to stay, something must be going on._

She finished her sandwich and decided to take a walk, it being a warm day out. She heard sirens seconds before she saw a firetruck pass in the opposite direction, but thought nothing of it as she let her mind wander. _Vampires, wolves and Black Princes, when did my life get so complicated? I wonder what my life would be now if I had never met Shizuru? Probably still just working and living alone._

She hopped on her bike and headed back to the apartments. She was a block away when she noticed the sirens. She pulled up to the apartments and the breath caught in her lungs, the entire building was engulfed in flames. She threw off her helmet and tried to remain calm as she approached, but she couldn't keep the panic from her voice. _Shizuru was in there!_ "What happened?"

"Step back, miss." A tall, broad shouldered fireman stopped her, "We don't know what's happened, it could be a gas leak, it could be electrical, we won't know until we get an investigator out here. Did you live here, ma'am?"

She choked back a sob, "No, I was on my way to visit someone." She walked back to her bike and drove away.

The fireman pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number, "She was here, mission accomplished."

-TOM-

Natsuki drove her bike straight to Pantomime, tears blurring her vision. _What happened? It had to be the wolves, but how did they find her?_ She walked somberly into the bar, only four other patrons were seated around the place. The TV behind the bar was tuned to be news. _This just in, three fires all seemed to start at precisely three fifteen today, one in a downtown hotel, one in an apartment building north of downtown, and the other in the suburban home of Yukino Chrysant, a foreign national. Investigators have yet to determine the cause of the fires, but the timing points to some kind of attack. We will have more details as they become available._

Chie was cleaning glasses when she noticed Natsuki's panicked expression. "Was that Shizuru's apartment? Is she okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. When I got there the place was on fire and there were firetrucks everywhere. She was in there when I left and it's impossible for her to have gotten out. I don't know anything."

"Natsuki."

The voice belonged to Takeda. Natsuki started, "Takeda? Where have you..." She spun around and her voice caught in her throat. His skin was pale and hung from his bones like he hadn't eaten in weeks, his face was sunken in and deep bags were under his eyes like he hadn't slept.

He held a hand out to her, "Natsuki, this will all go smoother if you just come with me."

Natsuki's eyes widened in horror as her stomach did flips, she backed up into the bar. "It's you."

He took a step towards her, "Your precious vampiress is dead, as well as her fellow confederates. Just give it up." He took another step towards her, she shoved him away, drawing her .45 and aiming for his head. The other four patrons of the bar stood up and transformed into wolves. "Take her."

They charged and she fired three shots, sending a silver bullet through three of their skulls. The fourth managed to pin her against the bar, but she pressed the gun to his chin and blew his brains onto the ceiling. With a speed that defied his emaciated looks, Takeda charged and pinned her gun arm against the bar, holding her by the throat with his other arm.

A round of buckshot threw him back onto the dance floor. Chie pumped the shotgun she held then pulled Natsuki behind the bar. From the back room came a small, brown-haired girl Natsuki remembered as Chie's girlfriend Aoi. She placed a large floor sticker on the ground before her and stepped in the middle of it. The sigil immediately filled with power and Takeda tried to rush her but was repelled. "By the power that flows in my veins, I call upon you for sanctuary." Sigils carved at strategic places around the bar lit up, "Grant us your blessing and expel this darkness." The sigils burst with energy and an unearthly scream escaped Takeda's mouth. "Leave here, and do not return."

Takeda ran for the door, "You've won this round, witch, but I will return. You can't protect her forever." The door slammed behind him and all three women relaxed a bit. The sigils still pulsed with energy, keeping the darkness at bay, Aoi sat down in the sigil and started chanting. Natsuki leaned her back against the bar and silently wept, for Takeda's lost soul, for Shizuru wherever she was and for her own role to play in this dark prophecy. _Shizuru, I don't know where you are, but I really want you here right now._

-TOM-

The day passed into night and Chie and Aoi consoled a somber Natsuki, who had consumed more liquor than was healthy. Her words were heavily slurred as she spoke, "Shizuru should never have gotten involved with me. She'd still be alive if she hadn't."

Aoi sat beside her, "It's not like that, I'm sure she would stay with you, even knowing what would happen."

Natsuki looked at her, "That thing you did, what are you?"

"I was born in Salem, Massachusets, the blood of witches is in my veins. I don't know a whole lot of spells and stuff, but wards like that are pretty easy to put up, but they don't help against physical things, just spirits and the like."

Chie still held the shotgun in her lap, "That's why I have this. Don't worry, Natsuki, we'll protect you until Shizuru gets here."

"If she's not dead." Natsuki started to fall over but Chie held her up. "I miss her. I wish she was here." Natsuki's head rolled once before it fell to the bar, she was unconscious.

Chie and Aoi carried her to a small room in the back and set her on a cot that she sometimes used to let drunks sleep one off. She put an arm around Aoi, who asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

Chie nodded, "We'll look after her, it's Shizuru I'm worried about. I hope she gets here quick, because if more of those wolves come I don't think we can stop them."

**And the villain is finally revealed. A shorter chapter, but plenty of action to come. Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

When Your Best Isn't Good Enough

Shizuru awoke in the sewers beneath where her apartment had previously stood. Due to a design flaw, when the timbers that formed the supports caught on fire the building collapsed inwards, dropping Shizuru's room five stories straight down. The fall would have been deadly to anyone who wasn't a vampire, as it was Shizuru had some mild pain in her back. _What happened? _Her first thoughts went to Natsuki. _I've got to find her. _She found an exit to the sewers and surveyed the damage to the building. Where it had once stood now sat a pile of rubble and ash. She heard a familiar bark nearby and looked to find Duran laying beneath a nearby tree, Kiyohime wrapped around a branch above him.

She approached, "At least you two got out." She noticed that Duran's fur was singed and some bite marks on Kiyohime. "Did Duran drag you out of the fire?" Kiyohime flicked her tail affectionately at the wolf and told the tale with her eyes.

_Kiyohime sat in the living room surrounded by fire. The center of the apartment had already collapsed and she didn't know whether her mistress lived or died, but had a good feeling that it was the former. She contemplated jumping in after her when she heard a barking noise from behind a wooden barrier and a white blur crashed through it._

_'I'm here to save you.' The wolf barked with a calm demeanor to spite the tense situation around them. _

_Kiyohime flicked her tongue in annoyance, 'If you have an idea on how to get out, I'm listening.'_

_Duran rammed a section of the wall and knocked it down, a building stood within jumping distance on the other side. He grabbed her in his jaws and threw her across, she wrapped around a pole and pulled her tail up after her. Duran made a running jump and barely cleared the building before it collapsed into itself. He landed on his side and slid a bit before stopping near Kiyohime._

_He raised his chin, 'Pretty cool, huh?'_

_Kiyohime rolled her eyes, 'Calm down, hotshot. We still have to get off this building.' He nodded towards an open door nearby. 'You got lucky.'_

Shizuru smiled, "That's good, Natsuki would be happy to know that you're getting along. Did you happen to see where she went?" Duran barked, "Pantomime? I thought so, you two go to Natsuki's apartment and wait for us. I'm going to go save her."

-RB-

Chie and Natsuki stood behind their makeshift barrier of overturned tables, guns at the ready. They had heard the howls coming from down the street, too many to count. The door flew open and a wolf charged through only to meet a silver bullet to the head. Two more were behind him and a round of buckshot knocked one back, the other was felled by another silver bullet.

Several more entered the doorway, Aoi lit the rag and counted to five before flinging the makeshift Molotov cocktail at the group, setting them on fire and panicking them. Chie unloaded the rest of her shotgun and threw it to the ground as they kept getting back up. Natsuki fired a round and took out another one. "Go out the backdoor, I'll cover you both."

"But what about you?" More wolves entered and Aoi threw another Molotov, "We're not leaving you here."

"I'll be right behind you, now go. I couldn't live with myself if you died on my account." Aoi met them behind the barricade, "Go, I said!" Chie and Aoi made a break for the door, a couple of the wolves turned on them but Natsuki emptied her pistol at them and put them down. They made it through the door when they heard what they had most feared, a pistol fell to the ground. "I surrender, you win."

Chie was going to go back in when a strong hand held her in place. She turned and looked into crimson eyes, "What's going on? Where's Natsuki?"

Chie pointed inside, "She surrendered to them, probably so they wouldn't chase us."

Shizuru strode through the door and a dozen wolves turned to face her, including John Smith in human form. She saw them drag an unconscious Natsuki out the door and tried to chase them but the wolves intercepted her. "Give her back to me, dogs."

John Smith laughed aloud, "Come and get her." He then transformed and squared off against the vampiress.

Shizuru charged them, sending one flying with a haymaker. They surrounded her, too many for her to fight at once, and after a struggle finally managed to being her down. She felt one bite her on the arm, she managed to throw it off before they pinned her down. She ceased struggling.

She heard the sound of howling and several of the wolves were cut down by a silver sword held by a vampire. He helped her to her feet and tossed her a silver naginata, "Thought you could use this."

Between them they drove the wolves back, John Smith retreated with the survivors out of the bar and down the street. Shizuru went to follow but the other vampire held her back, "We've got to follow them, they have Natsuki."

"I have spies watching them, we'll know where they take her." He offered his hand, "I don't believe we've met, Tate Yuuichi. When Reito-san called for reinforcements I answered."

"Where are Reito and Haruka? Why aren't they here?"

"They were attacked, just like you. Fires were started simultaneously in your apartment, Reito's hotel room and the house that Haruka was staying in. They should be on their way here, then we'll go and get your woman back."

Shizuru gave an impatient look, "What are we supposed to do now? Wait for them to show and give him time to have his way with her?"

Tate righted a chair and sat down, "It won't happen that quickly, we have some time. He will have gathered his full strength there, so we will need ours. The four of us should be able to handle as many wolves as he can throw at us. So, yes, all we can do is wait."

Chie and Aoi entered the back door, Chie approached Shizuru, "So they took her then? I'm sorry, I tried to protect her."

Shizuru smiled at her, "At least you tried, I couldn't even do that much. Now I have to sit here while he's doing whatever he wants to her. I can't stand it."

Aoi wrapped her in a hug, "It'll be okay, we'll save her."

The front door slammed open and an enraged Haruka stomped in wielding a massive silver war hammer. "Where are those dog bastards? I'll kill them all."

Shizuru rolled her eyes, "I see you survived."

"Thanks to Yukino, she managed to drag me into the basement before the house burned down. Now she has to have the house rebuilt and I'm looking for some payback."

Haruka smashed a table to bits, "Calm down, Haruka, you'll get your chance." The smooth southern accent followed Reito through the door, twin silver-plated six shooters at his side. He wasted no time, "What's the situation?"

Shizuru answered, "The wolves attacked in force and took Natsuki, probably to the Black Prince."

A smile creased Reito's face, "So she was the bride, you play things close to the chest Viola. Do we know where they've taken her?"

A phone rang and Tate answered, spoke some in Japanese and hung up. "Yes, it's an office building downtown."

"Then let's get ready, because it's gonna be war." He approached Shizuru who looked calm, "Are you alright, darlin'?"

Shizuru's shoulders slumped, "I'll feel better when we get her back."

Reito put an arm around her, "Then let's go get her back."

-TOM-

The office building sat at the end of a small roadway that was bordered by warehouses. The four vampires walked down the road side-by-side, weapons at the ready. From all around them shapes started to coalesce from the darkness, dozens of wolves stepped out of the warehouses and snarled at the intruders.

They stopped several hundred feet from the office building and stood back-to-back. The front door opened and John Smith exited flanked by more wolves, "There are more than a hundred of us here. Give it up, or you'll wish you had died in the fire."

Reito aimed his pistols in Smith's direction, "A hundred, those are terrible odds." Reito smirked, "I hope you have reinforcements."

**Snake Charmer, starring Duran as the over the top hero, and Kiyohime as the sarcastic damsel in distress. Coming this summer to a theater near you.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Battle of Riverside Drive

Miyu was poring through the reports of fires that had seemed to start simultaneously around the city. Two of the names meant nothing to her, but she recognized the third. Shizuru Viola. _Does that mean that he's made his move. We need to be ready._

She sat at the table in her hotel room, papers strewn haphazardly across it. She heard the bedroom door open and Alyssa exited, still wiping the remains of sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Miyu. What's for breakfast?"

Miyu handed her a sausage biscuit, "Here you go, I have some work to do so I want you to stay here, okay? Maybe you can watch some TV."

Alyssa sat down and started eating, she seemed saddened, "Okay, be careful Miyu."

Miyu left the hotel and took a cab down to the Templar headquarters, there she met with her contact who stood behind the counter. "I think there may be a war tonight, we need to be ready."

The man nodded in her direction, "We are."

-TOM-

The wolves charged first, screaming their fury into the night as Haruka swung her mighty hammer and struck down three. The hammer cleaved through flesh and bone and the silver made sure it didn't come back. Reito's silver .45s barked and two more wolves wouldn't see the daylight. After that, chaos erupted as the wolves charged in force and the vampires were split.

Tate drew his silver blade and cut through several wolves who stood in his way, but for every one he cut two more replaced it. He looked up and ducked just in time for Haruka to fly over him and smash her hammer into several more wolves, sending them flying. "Leave some for us, Haruka."

"Keep up, Yuuichi." Her grunted reply was punctuated by the sound of metal crushing flesh and bone. He looked around for Reito and found him and Shizuru back to back fighting off wolves from every direction. She ducked under an attack and Reito shot the wolf down. Two wolves jumped after Tate and he cut them down in one arc.

Shizuru stabbed one wolf through the heart, drew out the blade of her naginata and slashed at another, cutting him across the throat and severing his head. Reito's guns stopped, "Cover me, Shizuru, I'm reloading."

Reito ducked behind her as she cut down two more wolves. "These guys are a diversion, we have to get to Natsuki fast."

Reito finished reloading and fired a couple of shots and took out another pack of wolves. "Let us handle these ones, you go find her."

Shizuru made a break for the front door, but was stopped by a large white wolf that used to be John Smith. She stabbed at him but he moved quickly, dodging around the side and grabbing Shizuru's head. He picked her up and knocked the naginata aside, then he slammed her head to the ground hard. He picked her up to do it again, but was hit in the head by a large hammer. "Pick on someone your own size, ugly."

Shizuru stood up as several more wolves came to back up their leader. Tate and Reito rounded on them and proceeded to slaughter them while Haruka and Smith faced off. He made the first move, jabbing at Haruka, who dodged and swung the hammer hard, smashing it into the ground and sending pieces of asphalt flying up. Smith took an opportunity to hit Haruka, but it did no real damage as she pushed the hammer forward and tripped up Smith.

Smith lost his balance for a split second, but that was the opening Haruka needed. She quickly pulled the hammer back and hit Smith full force in the chest, sending him flying into the wall of the building. He got up and snarled bleeding from the deep wound in his chest. He charged Haruka again, but wasn't as fast or agile as before, this time she sent him upwards, through a window in building and right into the room where Natsuki lay bound.

-TOM-

While the vampires were killing the wolves downstairs, Natsuki woke up tied naked to a bed, the only light in the room coming from the window and a lit fireplace nearby. She struggled at the bonds but couldn't break them. "Have you finally awoken, my dear?" The voice came from behind a set of curtains, they were pulled back to reveal what once was Takeda, but now looked like a hollow shell of him. "I've been waiting for this for a thousand years."

"Shizuru beat you to it."

His face flashed anger before he reigned it in, "That bitch is dead, she lost and now I will claim what is rightfully mine." He stood from the chair and approached the bed, sitting beside her and running a hand along her side. She shivered from the coldness of the touch, as if all warmth had been stolen from the body the Prince now inhabited.

He lay on top of her, his lips neared hers when something crashed through the window and landed with a thud at the foot of the bed. The Black Prince grit his teeth as the human John Smith stood up. "We couldn't hold them, my Prince, they are too strong."

The Prince's lips curled into a snarl. He hopped off the bed and grabbed Smith by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "One job, I give you idiots one fucking job and you screw it up. Fine, I guess daddy's gotta handle this one."

He tossed Smith into a corner of the room and approached the shattered window, looking down he could see the bodies of almost a hundred wolves, the few who still stood were running from the battlefield in instinctual fear of the vampires. He recognized Shizuru, who looked up at him. "Let her go, Prince, or I will kill you to get her back."

He laughed, a deep throated, demonic laugh. "Do you think you have won, vampire whore?" His voice rang out over the street and to the four vampires who turned their full attention to him. "Do you think these wolves are the only power I can muster?"

He started chanting, what at first sounded like noise started to flesh out into words and phrases in a language that none present spoke save for Reito, whose eyes bugged at what he was doing. "No, stop, you can't call that into being." It was too late, energy filled the Prince, starting from his eyes it wrapped around his head and traveled downwards until it filled him. With a bellow he released it like a lightning bolt into the ground. "Miroku, I summon you. The Army of the Dead"

Shockwaves rent the Earth, starting from the point that the energy had touched. The ground shook and split, vaguely human hands reached out and groped for purchase on the asphalt. They pulled themselves up, what had once been humans but were now worn through the decay of time and the elements. They walked hunched over, their skin like that of a bat, no hair covered them at all. Their eyes were dead flesh in their sockets and all four vampires retreated down the street away from the building.

Haruka struck first, her hammer crushing one undead into jelly. Two more groped at her but she shoved them back, smashing one's legs off in the process. It crawled after her, determined on it's revenge. "How do we stop this? They won't stay down."

Shizuru and Tate both tried but to no avail, even with severed heads they continued foward with a mindless purpose. Reito had already put away his guns as the undead surrounded them and pushed them further from their goal. "We need a miracle."

The sound of approaching helicopters filled the sky and several rockets sailed past them and struck the first wave of undead, sending pieces flying everywhere. Ropes came down and men in black suits and sunglasses slid down, each with an M16 rifle. From behind them troop transports came to a stop and more soldiers filed out, the large red crosses on their jackets signifying their allegiance to the Knights Templar.

They set upon the undead, their consecrated bullets making short work of them. A black Chrysler pulled up to the vampires and Miyu exited, holding her own rifle. "Where is he?" Reito pointed to the shattered window on the office building and Miyu turned to her men. "The objective is to cut through this mess and get to that building." She held her rifle over her head, "The darkness is close, but we are the light!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Final Battle

The Knights Templar were tearing through the dead and the Prince was perturbed. "Impossible," he shouted down from the window, "that army hasn't marched in a thousand years." No one heard him over the din of the dead and the gunshots from the Templars.

He watched as the Knights carved their way to the door then closed the window. 'I need to get her out of here.' He turned to the bed only to find it empty. Natsuki came out of nowhere with a chair and swung at his head. He barely ducked under it and grabbed her wrist on the backswing. Natsuki kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over. She drove her elbow down on his head and he fell to the floor with a thud. She turned to run but he caught her by the ankle and tripped her, she tried to slow her fall but broke her nose as she hit the floor.

He got up and put his foot on her back. "Nice try." He twisted his foot and she groaned. "Get up, we're leaving."

-TOM-

Shizuru charged up the stairs and crashed through the double doors. Reito, Haruka, Tate and Miyu were right behind her. "Upstairs, quickly."

They followed Shizuru who ran like a mad woman up the stairs to the fifth floor. She kicked the door in and ran into the room to find the Prince holding a nude Natsuki by the throat. "Take one more step, Vampire, and I'll tear her throat out." Shizuru stopped, the other four stood behind her with weapons drawn. "Drop your weapons."

Shizuru's naginata hit the ground first, the rest hesitatingly dropped theirs. The Prince started to build energy, Shizuru charged him while he was distracted but he shot out his hand and she fell to the ground as the blood in her veins boiled. The other vampires fell to their knees as well leaving only Miyu standing. "Do you feel the blood boiling in your veins, Viola? Painful, isn't it?" He closed his hand and Shizuru screamed, Natsuki struggled but his grip was strong. "Or is it that you came so close to rescuing your precious lover and failed."

Miyu reached quickly for her pistol and drew on the Prince, but he used Natsuki as a human shield and she froze. He cleared the distance between them and hit her with a backhand across the face. Miyu fell to the ground and her gun clacked across the floor.

The Prince suddenly froze, his eyes grew big. He dropped Natsuki and clutched at his head in pain. He fell backwards shouting obscenities and Alyssa Searrs stepped from the shadows. "You won't hurt my mom again."

Miyu's eyes widened when she heard her voice. "Alyssa?" She stood up and ran to embrace her. "What are you doing here?" Alyssa held up her hand and stopped Miyu. "I need to concentrate, you can thank me later."

Takeda screamed as Alyssa tore at the binds that kept the Prince within him. The fireplace lit up on it's own and four more witches and Margaret Searrs materialized into the room. Margaret saw her grand-daughter holding the Prince at bay. She beamed with pride as she and the other witches approached and surrounded the Prince. Between them and Alyssa they made a five point star around him. They started chanting while Margaret took Alyssa's place on the star.

The Prince moaned and fell onto his back. Alyssa ran to Miyu and jumped into her arms. Miyu embraced her, "How did you get here?"

"Grandma taught me how to walk through fire, cool huh?"

Miyu didn't think that was very cool, though Alyssa had saved her. "I guess it as a good thing, then. You really saved me back there." She smiled at her daughter, 'no Meredith's daughter', and ruffled her hair.

With the spell broken Shizuru got up and ran over to where Natsuki had fallen. She scooped her into her arms and held her close. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck, "I knew you'd come for me."

"I thought I wasn't going to make it."

The witches had drawn a pentagram on the floor surrounding the Prince, trapping him inside where he sat on his knees with his eyes closed. Reito approached Margaret who asked, "Are we ready for the ceremony?"

"About that, I had lined up a suitable sacrifice, but she perished in the fire. What are our options?"

Margaret lowered her head and sighed, "It looks like we don't have a choice." She approached Miyu and Alyssa, "Miyu, we need a sacrifice for the ceremony and I am volunteering."

Alyssa shook her head and Miyu argued, "No, there has to be another way. No one has to die."

"Someone has to die, Miyu, because if he isn't stopped thousands will die."

Alyssa ran to her grandmother who knelt and hugged her, "Why does it have to be you, grandma?"

"Because you're all young and have long lives ahead of you. I'm old, honey, and if I can die to save all of you then I will." Tears fell from Alyssa's face as she hugged her grandmother for the last time. She approached Miyu and pulled her into a hug. "When I see Meredith, I'll tell her you and Alyssa are okay and we'll be waiting for you."

"You don't have to do this."

"It's for the best, Miyu. Look after Alyssa, she's your daughter after all."

Margaret turned to Reito, "I am ready. Let's finish this."

Reito grabbed Tate by the arm, "We need to leave now, our presence could corrupt the ceremony."

They exited the room and Margaret stepped towards the Prince, who was still on his knees in the center of the pentagram. When she broke the pentagram his eyes immediately snapped open, but she moved quickly and grabbed his head by the temples. The witches started to chant and Margaret shouted words of power. She slowly drew the evil spirit from Takeda's body like drawing water through a sieve. Takeda passed out as it left his body and Margaret's eyes burned a fierce red before burning out forever. Her body slumped to the floor and lay still.

Alyssa cried and Miyu held her close. "Is it over, mommy?"

"Yes, baby," Miyu shed her own tears for Margaret Searrs, "it's all over now."

Takeda awoke with a start and looked around him. When he noticed the Vampires he retreated. "Holy shit, what the fuck happened?" He recognized Natsuki, who approached him with a blanket wrapped around her and a familiar looking vampire approaching. "Shizuru? You're a vampire?"

"At least he remembers me." Shizuru smiled for the first time in, what seemed like, a long time.

Natsuki helped him to his feet. "Yes, she is. She rescued me."

"From what?"

"From you."

The confusion seemed to fill Takeda's being, his whole world tumbled and fell before him like a house of cards. "Did I do something to you? I really don't remember."

"It's a long story, Takeda. First let's get you to the hospital."

"You too, Natsuki." Shizuru's voice emanated concern.

"I'm fine, Shizuru. I didn't get hurt."

"I don't care, I want you to go to the hospital. Better safe than sorry."

Haruka approached them, "The sun will be coming up soon. We need to be leaving, Shizuru."

"You can stay at my place. After your suggestion the other day I boarded up the windows to my bedroom. It should keep you safe."

"Right." Shizuru turned to Takeda and put a hand on his shoulder. "You make sure Natsuki goes to the hospital. Don't let her trick you, stay strong." Natsuki folded her arms across her chest and huffed. Shizuru swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. "And I'll be seeing you tomorrow night."

Shizuru approached Miyu and Alyssa, who were knelt down near Margaret's body while the other four witches bowed their heads in reverence. Miyu stood and Shizuru embraced her lightly. "We couldn't have done this without you, Miyu. I can't thank you enough."

"You were there for Meredith, this just makes us even."

Reito and Tate entered the room and the four vampires bowed their heads in respect to Margaret's sacrifice. After a minute of silence they jumped out the window and ran for their safe houses.

-TOM-

The sun had come up and any trace of the Army of the Dead had been washed away by the Prince's defeat. Ambulances carried out the wounded and the dead. Natsuki and Takeda were taken to Breckenridge, Natsuki would be released that day, Takeda was kept under watch for severe malnutrition, dehydration and lack of sleep.

Natsuki opened the door slowly to her apartment, careful on where the light shone so as not to burn Shizuru. Duran bounded up to her and nearly tackled her to the ground. "I'm glad to see you made it." Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of snakeskin and retreated to the wall. Kiyohime flicked her tongue in annoyance at her. "Oh, it's good to see you too." If it were possible for a snake to be indignant, Kiyohime made a show of it as she slithered to a nice resting place on the couch. Duran hopped up and lay beside her.

Natsuki yawned as she carefully opened the door to her bedroom and found Shizuru asleep in her bed. She closed the door, stripped down, and wrapped herself around her. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Cleaning Up is Never Fun

Shizuru awoke the next night to a comfortable warmth sleeping next to her. She rolled over and put her arms around Natsuki, holding her close to her chest. "I'll never let you go again."

"Wha?" Natsuki stirred, "Did you say something?"

Shizuru kissed her on the forehead, "Go back to sleep, darling, I'll be here when you wake up."

"You had better be." Natsuki nuzzled closer to Shizuru, who buried her face into her neck. "Are you thirsty?" Shizuru nodded and Natsuki bared her neck. She felt a familiar heat in her belly when Shizuru's fangs entered her flesh. Her hand moved down her belly to stoke the fire.

Shizuru's fangs receded and she felt cold. A whisper in her ear, "That's right, you get off on this, don't you?" Natsuki was awake now and ready to go. Shizuru bit down again and Natsuki's body answered. Shizuru's hand ran up Natsuki's thigh, earning a moan from the blue-haired woman.

"I missed you." Her voice was breathless and her body burned with desire as Shizuru's fingered entered her and she melted like butter. Shizuru withdrew her fangs and started kissing along her neck. She turned Natsuki over and pressed her knee between her legs. Natsuki moaned and found Shizuru's lips with her own.

Natsuki lay her head back as the pleasure hit her like a wave. She lay back breathing heavy and Shizuru lay beside her, nuzzling her neck. Natsuki rolled her on her back and started kissing down her body. She found Shizuru's center and Shizuru bucked and moaned from her ministrations. She threw her head back and cried, Natsuki climbed up and buried her head in Shizuru's chest.

They lay together quietly, due to the darkness of the room Natsuki didn't know how much time passed, happy in each other's arms. "Margaret Searrs' funeral is tomorrow, Miyu invited us."

"She's being buried at night?"

"No, during the day."

"Then why did she invite me, knowing I can't attend?"

Shizuru's voice was a bit more cutting than usual. Natsuki lay her head on the pillow and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish we could spend the days together, like a normal couple. We could go out to eat, maybe take a walk around a mall or go see a movie. Then we could come home and make love, then fall asleep in each other's arms, but we can't do any of that because of my condition."

"Shizuru, we could literally do all of that right now, it's the same thing at night."

"But it's not the same thing."

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." She planted a soft kiss on Shizuru's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but I still wish we could spend more time together."

Natsuki stood up and opened the door to the rest of the apartment. "Good, because we're going out tonight." She took a step into the living room and fell back when Kiyohime flicked her tongue at her from the couch that she had practically claimed as her own. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki from behind. "She startled me."

"Still, Natsuki? I thought we went over this." Shizuru walked over and sat next to Kiyohime, who wrapped herself around her mistress. Shizuru patted the seat next to her, "Sit down with me."

Natsuki cautiously sat down and Kiyohime put her head in her lap. Duran came running from the kitchen and dove into the couch, sending the whole thing falling backwards and it's occupants to the floor. Shizuru sat up, "Ooh, that wolf of yours is sorely lacking in manners."

Natsuki laughed and scratched Duran behind the ears. "She didn't mean that, boy, you're really well behaved." Both Shizuru and Kiyohime indignantly turned their heads. "That's adorable, do it again."

Kiyohime slithered off and Shizuru got up and walked to the bedroom, "No, I have to change for our date tonight."

Natsuki flipped the couch back up and sat down, Duran bounded onto it and lay beside her. She waited for Shizuru to get dressed. "Shizuru." A sound of acknowledgment from the other room. "Thanks for coming to save me."

Shizuru stepped out of the room wearing a form-fitting black dress and heels, her red lipstick accented her pale skin and she had her hair over her right shoulder. She leaned over Natsuki and kissed her deeply. "You saved me first."

They left the house hand-in-hand, neither of them could remember ever being so happy.

-TOM-

The funeral of Margaret Searrs was somber, Miyu and Alyssa wore black funeral dresses and veils covered their faces. Margaret had wanted a Viking funeral, and so she was laid out in a wooden boat with a few idols and some tinder and the boat was pushed out to sea. When it was about fifty yards out one of the witches lit an arrow and hit the boat with it, lighting the tinder and the boat and the boat burned as it floated peacefully away from the shore. Very few openly cried out, Miyu teared up but remained silent, Alyssa cried aloud for her grandmother.

After a moment of silence Miyu stepped forward. "I'd like to say a few words. I'm not sure whether Margaret liked me when she first met me. I remember it well because Meredith had just divorced and I knew she had feelings for me, and I knew that I returned those feelings. She had gone to her mother's house for a weekend and asked me if I would stay with her. I agreed and Margaret was none too pleased to see her daughter bring a date to her home.

So there I was, looking on while two witches argued in a language I didn't understand, pots and pans flying across the room and candles lighting randomly. I had no idea what was going on, but Meredith set me straight that night. Explained her family history and how her daughter, little Alyssa, would inherit that power. She didn't want that for her daughter, but thanks to Margaret teaching her to harness that power, Alyssa was able to save my life.

Margaret gave up her life so that we can all be here today, and for that I can't thank her enough."

The tears flowed more freely down Miyu's face and Alyssa ran up and hugged her. "It's okay, mommy, it's okay."

Miyu cried even more to hear her say that. "Thanks, Alyssa. I love you so much."

Natsuki watched it all from the rear of the assembled. Over time the people filed out until only Miyu, Alyssa and Natsuki stood at the shore. Natsuki approached Miyu, "Shizuru sends her regards, seeing as she couldn't be here in person. That was beautiful."

Miyu smiled, "Thanks, that means a lot to me. Margaret would be happy knowing that you're here."

Natsuki fell to one knee in front of Alyssa, "How are you doing, Alyssa?"

Alyssa tried to smile, but didn't quite get there. "I'm okay, I know grandma's in a better place. I miss her, but she gets to be with mommy now." She held Miyu's hand, "I still have Miyu."

Miyu wrapped her up in a hug, "You'll always have me, Alyssa."

Alyssa struggled, "Not in front of the vampire."

Natsuki shook her head, "I'm not a vampire, my girlfriend is."

"Then not in front of the vampire's girlfriend."

Natsuki and Miyu both laughed. Miyu held both Natsuki's hands in her own. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me."

"I owed it to her, seeing as I was at the center of the whole mess."

"You don't owe us anything, Natsuki." Miyu gave her a hug. "Tell Shizuru I said hi, and thanks."

"I will."

Miyu and Alyssa watched Natsuki walk away, then walked hand in hand back to their car. While Miyu drove, Alyssa casually read from the leather bound book that, unbeknownst to her, had belonged to her mother. "Alyssa, what did I tell you about reading that book?"

"To take it easy, but I'm really just skimming, mom. I'm not even reading the rituals." Miyu looked over to see Alyssa buried in the book, so she reached over and closed it. "Mom." Alyssa whined.

"Look at the scenery, Alyssa, isn't it beautiful."

Alyssa blinked her eyes and looked around at the beautiful green grass growing on rolling hills, the sun hanging low over mountains in the distance. She rolled down the window and took in the fresh sea air and sighed. "I'm okay with you studying magic, Alyssa, but take the time to look around you. The world is a beautiful place."

Alyssa smiled, "It is, mom. It really is."

-TOM-

Natsuki opened the door to her apartment and found Shizuru, Haruka and Reito sitting at the table. Reito was finishing a long wonder story about a woman he had met in Las Vegas a few years back. Haruka was laughing boisterously and Shizuru was listening patiently when she noticed Natsuki and stood up to greet her. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

They kissed and Haruka smirked, "Get a room, you two."

Shizuru shot her an angry look before returning her attention to Natsuki. "How was the funeral?"

"Somber, Miyu said hi."

"That was nice of her."

Natsuki popped her neck. "Man, that was a long drive. My back is killing me." Shizuru sat Natsuki down at the table and started massaging her shoulders. Natsuki complained at first, but eventually yielded to her hands. "You have magic hands."

Haruka rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Shizuru, Yukino has to be back in Japan by Monday so we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Reito's turn to smirk, "I never thought you would be on a leash, Haruka."

"It's not like that, I've known Yukino since she was born. I knew her father, her grand father and his father before him. I'm not like this one."

She gestured towards Shizuru who stopped massaging and threw her arms around Natsuki's neck. She stuck her tongue out at Haruka, "You're just mad because nobody likes you."

"Whatever."

Reito broke out into raucous laughter. "Ah, you two make me feel young again. Perhaps it's time for me to return to the swamp as well. I love Texas, but the heat here has no subtlety."

Reito and Haruka both stood to leave, Shizuru showed them to the door. Haruka gave her a hug, "Take care of that one." She motioned to Natsuki who had fallen asleep at the table. "And keep in touch."

"Of course."

Reito gave her a hug as well. "This was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime. Only next time I want to get the girl."

"We'll have to find one that's into that."

"You seem to have a monopoly on attractive women who like to be bitten. Some people have all the luck."

Reito and Haruka waved as they left. Shizuru closed the door and approached the sleeping Natsuki. "Natsuki." She whispered in the woman's ear and she stirred. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the bed?"

"Carry me."

Shizuru couldn't help but smile, "Only because you're adorable when you're sleepy." She lifted her easily and carried her bridal style to the bedroom door. She opened it and Duran bounded past her, Kiyohime followed him.

She laid Natsuki down on the bed and sat beside her. Natsuki curled up into the blankets and fell back to sleep. Shizuru ran a hand through her hair, Natsuki murmured from her blankets, "I love you, Shizuru."

Hearing those words made Shizuru's heart soar, like it had one thousand years ago when she first heard them from Michio. A thought formed in her head. 'I can't lose you again.' "I love you too, Natsuki."

**This chapter closes the story of Taking Over Me. The next chapter will be an epilogue, I would like to thank everyone for reading and double thank everyone who reviewed. I write a T rated ShizNat fanfic called I Promised, and a FLight fanfic called Don't Strike Out, Farron, so check those out.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

55 years later...

An eighty four year old Natsuki lies in a bed in Brackenridge Hospital. She is asleep, the door opens and Shizuru enters the room, still as youthful as the day they met. She has been by Natsuki's side for over fifty years now, and Natsuki's health is failing. She hears someone talking and finds a nurse standing in the room talking loudly on her cellphone. "No, it ain't even like that, girl." She is livid.

She approaches and smacks the phone from her hand, breaking it on the floor. She glared at her, "Have you lost your fucking mind?" The nurse shrinks under the glare, and Shizuru grabs her by the arm and physically drags her to the desk. "Where's your supervisor?"

A woman who was standing at the desk looks at her, "Who is...ah, Miss Viola." She approaches, "Is there a problem?"

"Does she work for you?" The head nurse nods and shrinks back a little at Shizuru's anger. "Not anymore. I want her gone."

"That's not fair." The nurse whines but the head nurse silences her.

"Miss Viola has donated millions of dollars to receive the best care for her wife. If she doesn't want you here then I don't. You're fired." The young nurse sulks away, broken pieces of her phone in hand. "I'm sorry about that, I'll be more careful in the future."

Shizuru's face sinks, "How is she looking?"

"Not well. It's getting harder for her to breathe, she sleeps through most of the day and her heart rate keeps dropping. She might not live to see the dawn."

Shizuru nods somberly, "Thank you."

She walks back to Natsuki's room to find her awake. "Shizuru?" Her voice is weak and Shizuru bolts to the side of her bed and takes her hands in her own. "Hey."

Shizuru gives her a gentle kiss, "Hey, sweetheart, how do you feel?"

"Like my time is running out." She lay on her side and Shizuru lay beside her, wrapping her in a gentle embrace. "You know, you don't have to do this, Shizuru."

"I know, but I still mean to go through with it."

Natsuki dozes off, then wakes suddenly. "You know, I thought I'd be scared, but I'm not."

Shizuru holds her tighter. "Don't be, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Natsuki's breathing slows and her eyes close. Shizuru listens until her heartbeat stops, then holds her close and cries tears.

She doesn't know for how long she holds Natsuki close, but her alarm goes off and as the dawn approaches. She gets up from the bed to walk to the window and throw open the curtains. She returns to the bed and lays back down. 'I love you, Natsuki, and I'll see you soon.'

She watches the sun rise as the sleep overtakes her. The sunlight filters in through the window and lights on Shizuru's flesh, turning it to ash as it burns up her body until all that remains is her clothes covered in a film of ash. The head nurse would never forget the sight.

An unknown time...

Two women walk past each other on the street. Emerald eyes meet crimson and, though they've never met before, they know each other as if they were lifelong lovers.

Fin

**I had toyed with the idea of writing a second story arc, but I thought it would drag on too long. Better to end on a high note than write this thing into oblivion. Again, thank you to anyone who has read and double thanks to anyone who has reviewed. So long.**


End file.
